Oblężenie Vraks
"Kiedy maelstorm opadnie, Vraks wypełni się krwią i czaszkami i nawet martwi nie znajdą spokoju. Miliony zostaną poświęcone w Ich imię a prawdziwi Bogowie będą się radować... Widziałem to, albowiem jestem mesjaszem nadchodzącej apokalipsy." - Lord Xaphan, Apostata, Kardynał, arcyheretyk i despota z Vraks. thumb|270px|System VraksNiesławne Oblężenie Vraks 'było odpowiedzią Imperium na heretyckie powstanie na planecie Vraks Prime, któremu przewodził apostata Astra-Kardynał Xaphan. Była to wyjątkowo krwawa 17 letnia kampania rozpoczęta w 813.M41. po tym jak zabójstwo Xaphana nie powiodło się. Na potrzeby oblężenia utworzono 88. Armię oblężniczą składającą się z dużej ilości Kriegańskich Korpusów Śmierci - specjalistów od oblężeń. Oprócz Gwardii Imperialnej do walki zaangażowano także kilka zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, siły Inkwizycji, oraz Adeptus Mechanicus. Armia została wysłana na Vraks, która służyła Imperium za wielką zbrojownię. Składowane były tam ogromne ilości broni palnej, mundurów, czołgów oraz wszelkiego rodzaju amunicji, dlatego Vraks była bardzo dobrze ufortyfikowana. Potężne twierdze, podziemne bunkry, setki tysięcy kilometrów drutu kolczastego i okopów oraz dziesiątki tysięcy pól minowych sprawiały, że bezpośredni atak na Vraks był wyrokiem śmierci dla milionów żołnierzy. Vraks była niegdyś dobrą imperialna planetą, jednak wystarczył jeden słaby człowiek, by stała się w synonimem niechybnej śmierci i cierpienia, a przecież Vraks nie upadła przez 10.000 lat... Historia ''"Sektor Scarus jest łatwo palnym "pudłem" ''-'' ''jedna iskra może wkrótce stać się wielkim pożarem. Rozpalę ognie" '' - Jego świątobliwość Lord Xaphan Astra-Kardynał Scarus. Upadek Vraks thumb|270px|Diakon Mamon szepcze herezje do ucha XaphanaOd 400 lat w sektorze Scarus urząd Astralnego Kardynała piastował Borja. Utrzymywany przy życiu przez Adeptów z Mechanicus Biologis zrobił na prawdę wiele dla swojego sektora. Jednak czas każdego śmiertelnika dobiegnie kiedyś końca i w 41M.366804 Bojra umarł wprawiając w żałobę miliardy ludzi. Ponieważ był przywódcą świętego Synodu w sektorze potrzebny był natychmiastowy następca. Okazał się nim Xaphan, protegowany Borjii, który dzięki swojemu potężnemu patronowi wybił się ponad innych z Adeptus Ministorum. Został obwołany nowym Astra-Kardynałem, jednak zanim całkowicie objął tę funkcję, zdecydował się najpierw ukończyć pielgrzymkę po sektorze, jak twierdził nigdy nie widział miejsc którymi miał wkrótce rządzić. Podróżując modlił się o bezpieczeństwo ludzi w sektorze. Pielgrzymka miała trwać całe 5 lat, podczas których Xaphan podróżował razem ze swoją świtą, pomocnikami, służbą oraz osobistymi ochroniarzami w postaci fanatyczek z Adepta Sororitas. Były one darem dla Xaphana od zakonu Srebrzystego Całunu. Zwiedzili wiele planet gdzie sama obecność Kardynała wprawiała wiernych w szał oddania. Fanatyczne kulty dołączały do świty Xaphana, który we własnych myślach ogłosił pielgrzymkę krucjatą przeciwko herezji i nieczystości. Na kolejnych światach dołączało do Kardynała coraz więcej ludzi tworząc z jego świty małą armię. Jego przybycie na planetę było jak iskra rozpalająca ognie wiary. Niektórzy nawet nazywali go mesjaszem. Xaphan dopiero zaczynał pojmować prawdziwe możliwości i potęgę swojej nowej rangi. Jego słowa mogły w jednej chwili powołać armię. Spędziłby godziny debatując o podjęciu odpowiednich działań w sprawie herezji w sektorze. Mógłby uczynić wielkie rzeczy dla Imperatora, któremu zagrażały nieczystość i niewierność sektora. Przekazał swoje opinie swoim doradcom, zwłaszcza Diakonowi Mamonowi, młodemu, energicznemu człowiekowi który dołączył do Kardynała dosyć niedawno. Xaphan chętnie przyjmował od niego rady, ponieważ uważał go za człowieka czynu i cenił za lokalną wiedzę. Xaphan miał już plany o własnej wojnie o wiarę w sektorze Scarus, Diakon go jednak uprzedził, aby ten działał cierpliwie i ostrożnie, Inkwizycja wszędzie miała szpiegów a naginanie zasad Ministorum nie uszło by uwadze Ordo Hereticus. Jeden fałszywy ruch i Kardynał zostałby aresztowany. W jego świcie było wielu "słabych wiarą", informatorów Ordo Hereticus, stali mu na drodze do świętej wojny. Za sprawą Mamona szepszczącego do jego ucha Xaphan pojął, że nie może ufać nikomu. Kardynał potrzebował kręgu zaufanych ludzi, którym mógłby powierzyć swe najskrytsze myśli oraz odpowiedniego miejsca do snucia planów. Za namową Diakona wybrał Vraks - świat-zbrojownię Departamento Munitorum, skład wielkiego potencjału wojennego a także miejsce założenia bazyliki świętej Leonis oraz pałacy obok niej. Św. Leonis była misjonarzem w 38M., której heretycy wydłubali oczy kiedy głosiła Imperialne Credo w dzikszych częściach sektora. Xaphan zostawił szczegóły planu przygotowującego jego przybycie na Vraks jego ulubionemu Diakonowi, który miał pozwolenia na podróż na Vraks (nie wszystkie statki mogły od tak mogły wchodzić do systemu). Departamento Munitorum musiało być świadome przybycia Astra-Kadrynała na ich planetę, toteż Xaphan ogłosił swoje przybycie przez oficjalne kanały komunikacyjne. Populacja planety wpadła w szał wiary kiedy wiadomości astropatyczne głosiły, że uwielbiany Kardynał przybędzie w ciągu miesiąca. Munitorum miało obowiązek zapewnić ochronę i transport tak ważnej osobistości. Podczas gdy w niewiedzy wykonywali swe obowiązki, Xaphan ustanowił Vraks siedzibą swej władzy i miejscem rozpoczęcia świętej wojny. Kiedy przybył do miejsca swej nowej siedziby, Xaphan dał zwykłe błogosławieństwa sługom Imperatora na Vraks, spotkał się z dowódcami garnizonu oraz z Mistrzem Prefektem Adeptus Munitorum, po czym zamknął się w swoim pałacu. Niewielu widziało go po tych wydarzeniach, Kardynał nie pokazywał się publicznie, po prostu zapadł się pod ziemię. Wkrótce życie na Vraks wróciło do dawnej normy, Munitorum działało na najwyższych obrotach, pielgrzymi nadal odwiedzali ciało i relikwie św. Leonis a korpusy robotnicze miażdżyły i transporotwały skały. Członkinie Adepta Sororitas objęły za swoją siedzibę mały klasztor obok bazyliki i postanowiły bronić relikwii świętej. Wspierany przez Diakona, Xaphan zaczął planować pierwsze kroki ku świętej wojnie. Potrzebował wielkiej armii, której rdzeń już posiadał w postaci oddanych wiernych, jednak musiała być o wiele większa. W związku z tym Mamon zaplanował ominięcie zakazu, który głosił iż Xaphan nie może mieć żadnych zbrojnych grup pod swoją komendą. Sam kardynał nie mógł dowodzić ludźmi, jednak w czasach zagrożenia mógł powołać milicję frateris, której zadaniem byłaby obrona bazyliki. Tak więc Diakon i jego ludzie zaczęli działać. Weszli pomiędzy pielgrzymów odwiedzających ciało świętej i zaczęli rozpowiadać plotki o rzekomych atakach obcych na sąsiednie sektory. W krótkim czasie tysiące ludzi zaczęło wstępować do milicji frateris i wkrótce bazylika miała własną, małą armię. W tym czasie nastroje wśród ludzi przybrały jeszcze bardziej fanatyczny wyraz, każdy kto sprzeciwiał się ,,mesjaszowi" był natychmiast zaciągany do podziemi. Jednocześnie Diakon Mamon zaczął ustanawiać wewnętrzny krąg najlojalniejszych z oddanych. Powołani spośród wielu frateris oraz pielgrzymów ludzie zostali nazwani przez Diakona ''Uczniami Xaphana. ''Wśród członków wewnętrznego kręgu znaleźli się także dowódcy garnizonu oraz najwyżsi dowódcy Vraksjańskiej Milicji. Ci którzy nie dali się omotać dzięki wpływom Xaphana byli szybko zastępowani bardziej uległymi ludźmi. Żaden z oficerów nie był pod bezpośrednią komendą Kardynała, więc zakaz nie został złamany. Wkrótce Xaphan miał prawie wszystkie siły militarne Vraks w swoich rekach. Tylko Adeptus Arbites pozostawali poza jego kontrolą. Zabójstwo Xaphana thumb|260px|Zabójca Vindicare przygotowuje się do wyeliminowania Kardynała XaphanaPośród korpusów robotniczych imię Xaphana rozprzestrzeniało się w zawrotnym tempie. Członkowie tych organizacji byli karnymi robotnikami, żyjącymi nędzną egzystencją, służyli jedynie za narzędzia do budowy podziemnych magazynów, linii obrony czy dróg dla Adeptus Munitorum. Na Vraks były ich miliony, ludzie ubrani w poszarpane kombinezony, skuci razem łańcuchami żyli pod ciągłą strażą. Pojawiła się wśród nich jednak nadzieja, kaznodzieje Xaphana rozesłali wśród nich wiadomość, w której oferował im zatarcie ich win a tym samym wolność, jeśli tylko go poprą w nadchodzących wydarzeniach. Pojawiła się iskierka życia wśród zniszczonych dusz umęczonych krótkim i brutalnym życiem. Jednak wiadomość Xaphana dotarła także Ordo Hereticus, które widziało takie sytuacje już wcześniej: potężnych ludzi, którzy odstępowali od światła Imperatora w przekonaniu iż mogą być czczeni tak jak on. Bezzwłocznie podjęto zdecydowane kroki, aby zakończyć szaleństwo zanim się zaczęło. Wysłano zabójcę ze świątyni Vindicare, który przybył do bazyliki jako pielgrzym, aby pod osłoną nocy ominąć straże, po czym wspiął się na jedną z wież pałacu i czekał na odpowiednią chwilę przez kilka dni. W końcu namierzył cel i pociągnął za spust, Xaphan upadł na ziemię, jednak nie zaczął krwawić. Ocalił go jego Rosarius - pole siłowe na które pozwolić mogły sobie najważniejsze osobistości. Wśród zamieszania które wywołał zamachowiec próbował uciekać wcześniej przygotowaną drogą ucieczki. Zabijał po drodze wszystkich jednak goniło go coraz więcej fanatyków Xaphana. W końcu musiał obrać nową drogę, która niestety okazała się być ślepym zaułkiem. Otoczony zabójca został ogłuszony granatami i podziurawiony przez strażników, po tym jak zabił ostatnich dwóch. Ciało zdrajcy, który chciał zabić ich pana wierni wynieśli na powierzchnię by pokazywać je publicznie jak trofeum. Powstanie Wieść o próbie zamachu rozprzestrzeniła się wyjątkowo szybko wśród wściekłych wiernych. Członkowie milicji frateris prześcigali się nawzajem w biegu do zbrojowni, których strażnikom rozkazano wpuścić tłum. Szabrownicy rabowali broń i amunicję w ogromnych ilościach. Widząc to Adeptus Arbites ruszyli w stronę portu kosmicznego, aby położyć temu kres, jednak bitwa z oszalałą masą wydawała się przegrana. Poprosili o wsparcie garnizonu z cytadeli, jednak za sprawa Mamona nie otrzymali żadnego. Placówka Arbites wkrótce została otoczona i utrzymała się jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. Zaczęło się powstanie na pełną skalę. Wśród karnych korpusów także rozgorzały walki, uwolniono ich z łańcuchów a straże uciekły w popłochu. Lojaliści próbowali poderwać milicję do walki, jednak wszelkie rozkazy zostały cofnięte przez oficerów Kardynała. Na całej Vraks rozgorzała wojna domowa, toczono krwawe bitwy i zamieszki, często walczyły ze sobą strony, które kompletnie nie wiedziały dlaczego. Matka przełożona żądała audiencji u Kardynała, zamiast tego została natychmiast aresztowana. Jej siostry próbowały się bronić jednak zdrajców było zbyt wielu i mieli przewagę zaskoczenia. Wszystkie zostały zaciągnięte do vraksjańskich podziemi. W tym samym czasie podziemia opustoszały a dawni więźniowie widzieli w Xaphanie prawdziwego wybawcę. Zgodnie z rozkazem Diakona Mamona rozpoczęto atak na budynki administratum oraz na Mistrza Prefekta, który został zabity podczas próby ucieczki. Każdy członek garnizonu który nie poddał się, był natychmiast eliminowany przez Uczniów Xaphana. Wtargnęli oni także do wieży cenzorium - budynku w którym zasiadali psionicy odpowiadający za komunikację. Zostali wyrżnięci co do jednego. Po tym wydarzeniach Xaphan był bezpośrednim władcą Vraks. Wiadomości astropatyczne przestały wychodzić z Vraks jak i z całego sektora Scarus. Brak kontaktu został odebrany najpierw przez biuro Administratum na Cadii. Nie wzbudziło to wielu podejrzeń, ponieważ kłopoty z komunikacją są rzeczą normalną w dzisiejszych czasach. Miało zabrać trochę czasu zanim do Departamento Munitorum dojdzie wiadomość o upadku jednego z ich światów. Przygotowania do wojny ''"Nie ma wspaniałego zwycięstwa, chwały czy sukcesów do zdobycia na Vraks. To będzie okrutne i bezlitosne. Wykrwawimy wroga na śmierć, zanim od wykrwawi nas." '' ''- Lord Zuehlke, Dowódca 88. Armii. Departamento Munitorum nie zareagowało szybko na utratę jednego z ich światów. Potwierdzenie informacji o upadku Vraks musiało najpierw przejść do głównego ośrodka Munitorum w Segmentum Obscurus, następnie do Adeptus Administratum na Terrze. Zajęło to kilka miesięcy podczas których Vraks zyskiwała coraz większy priorytet. Upadek pojedynczego świata o 8 mln. populacji nie był opłakany w skutkach w porównaniu do strat podczas Wojen z Tyranidami szalejących teraz na wschodzie galaktyki. Vraks była jednak ogniwem długiego łańcucha logistycznego Adeptus Munitorum, strata jednego z nich nadwyrężała dostawy zapasów w Segmentum a co najważniejsze zmniejszało siłę militarną wokół Oka Terroru. Wszystkie Regimenty w sektorze Scarus cierpiałyby braki w dostawach co mogłoby się okazać tragiczne w skutkach. Vraks musiała zostać odzyskana za wszelką cenę. Rozkaz zdobycia planety został wydany dowództwu na Cadii, gdzie Lord Kasztelan wraz z Lordem Dowódcą Obscurus debatowali jak odzyskać utracony świat. Od początku zdawano sobie sprawę iż każda bitwa byłaby wielkim przedsięwzięciem, ponieważ Vraks była silnie ufortyfikowana planeta a jej systemy obronne były usprawniane przez tysiąclecia. Wielu oficerów było przeciwnych jakiejkolwiek interwencji z powodu wysokich strat w ludziach. Nie mieli jednak mieli do powiedzenia, ponieważ rozkaz przyszedł bezpośrednio z Terry. Wyrok na Vraks zapadł. Zastanawiano się tylko jak go wykonać. Pierwszą opcją był bezpośredni atak Adeptus Astartes oraz ostrzał imperialnej floty z orbity. Port kosmiczny i cytadela były jednak wyjątkowo silnie ufortyfikowane, okręty imperialnej floty były ogromne, jednak żaden statek nie mógłby długo wytrzymać ostrzału obrony Vraks. Aby wysłać oddziały na powierzchnię Thunderhawki musiałby by oczywiście usiąść na ziemi jednak na to Vraks także była od dawien dawna przygotowana. spotkałoby się to z ogromnymi stratami, których żaden mistrz zakonu nie wziąłby na swoje barki. Opcja bezpośredniego ataku została więc odrzucona. Jakkolwiek planetę miała zostać odzyskana, nie miało stać się to szybko. Kolejnym pomysłem była długo terminowa blokada, trwająca może 100 lat podczas których przypuszczano by szybkie ataki na powierzchnię. Po dziesiątkach lat bezpośredni atak taki jak w opcji pierwszej byłby możliwy. Wyliczenia logistyczne wykazały jednak, iż taka strategia zadziałałaby, gdyby rozciągała się w czasie 500 lat. Adeptus Munitorum nie miało zamiaru czekać pół tysiąc lecia, aby odzyskać jedną planetę. Ostatnią i najbardziej obiecującą opcją było rozpoczęcie oblężenia na skalę planetarną. Wielka armia wyladowałaby na powierzchni miażdżąc wszystko na swojej drodze. Komputery rozpoczęły wyliczenia, z których wynikało, że kampania musiałaby trwać całe 12 lat. Dane zostały przesłano Mistrzom Departamento Munitorum na Terrze. Munitorum odpowiedziało, że znaleźliby odpowiednią ilość ludzi do tak wielkiego przedsięwzięcia. Nowa siła została nazwana 88 Armią. Trzon 88. Armii thumb|220px|Gwardzista 566-648-87991-72-Draeta w pełnym umundurowaniu.Dowództwo zadecydowało, że 88. Armia będzie w całości utworzona na planecie Krieg. Świat ten obłożony został najwyższym poziomem dziesięciny - 50 mln. żołnierzy rocznie. W całym Imperium jest tylko kilka planet, które dostarczają więcej ludzi do Gwardii Imperialnej niż Krieg. Żołnierze z Krieg byli ponurymi ludźmi. Słynęli ze swej niezachwianej lojalności i oddania, byli świetnie wyszkoleni i odporni psychicznie. Tam gdzie członkowie innych Regimentów opanowani terrorem dosłownie tracą zmysły, ludzie z Korpusów Śmierci walczą dalej, bez względu na straty czy koszmary z jakimi mają się zmierzyć, są gotowi poświęcić wszystko dla zwycięstwa. Nie dbają o własne bezpieczeństwo; w każdej chwili są gotowi oddać życie za Imperatora. Żołnierze z Krieg są mistrzami w oblężeniach, wojnie artyleryjskiej, okopowej, bezkompromisowej wojnie na wyczerpanie. Nikt nie mógł im w tym dorównać. To, jak i niezłomne morale Armii, było głównym powodem wyboru Korpusów do tej kampanii. Każdy Regiment miał zostać dobrze uzbrojony z kriegańskich zbrojowni, w zalezności od jego przeznaczenia. Większość Korpusów miała być Regimentami oblężniczymi, przystosowanymi do długiej wojny pozycyjnej z nastawieniem na artylerię. Baterie artylerii miała posiadać większość Regimentów, ponieważ nadchodzące oblężenie byłoby wojną artylerzystów od samego początku. Miały zostać wyposażone w wyrzutnie quad i ciężkie moździerze a także coś większego, od Medusy czy działa Earthshaker aż po Bombardy. Wszystkie masywne działa były potrzebne do oczyszczania najbardziej umocnionych pozycji. Inne Regimenty miały być bardziej mobilne, były to ciężkie Regimenty pancerne mające za zadanie wspierać piechotę w przełomach na froncie. Wyposażone w Baneblade'y, Leman Russy oraz Gorgony miały być rozdzielane pomiędzy kompanie piechoty niwecząc szanse wroga na prowadzenie szybkiej wojny. Dowództwo nad 88. armią przypadło Lordowi Dowódcy Zuehkle. Był on jedynym dostępnym człowiekiem wykwalifikowanym na tyle, aby poprowadzić kampanię. Pochodził ze szlacheckiej rodziny, której wpływy rozciągały się daleko wśród Gwardii Imperialnej oraz floty. Jego pradziadek był wysokiej rangi dyplomatą wojskowym Mistrza Wojny na Terrze. Razem z przydzielonymi mu ludźmi rozpoczął szkolenie armii. Dla ludzi z Krieg planeta Vraks miała być obcym środowiskiem. Podczas gdy dorastali u siebie na zniszczonej, pokrytej okopami planecie, która cierpiała nuklearna zimę, Vraks była planetą cieplejszą, często występowały tam silne ulewy oraz niebezpieczne burze elektryczne. Mieli wylądować na jałowych pustkowiach, których nie mogli poznać z niedokładnych map dostarczanych przez Departamneto Munitorum. Gdzie są wzgórza, gdzie są najlepsze pozycje na rozmieszczenie dział - wszystkich rzeczy tego rodzaju 88. armia miała dowiedzieć się dopiero po rozpoczęciu kampanii. Vraksjańska Zdradziecka Milicja Vraksjańska zdradziecka milicja.jpg|Nieznany członek Vraksjańskiej Zdradzieckiej Milicji Egzekutor.jpg|Egzekutor Hakon Rzeźnik widziany w sektorze 59-47 gdzie zabił 29 ludzi w trzy dni. Ogryn_Berserker.jpg|Ogryn Berserker Psionik_Chaos.png|Heretycki psionik. Siłą armii zdrajców byłą jej liczebność. Imperium nie miało żadnych konkretnych liczb, jednak powszechnie wiedziano iż populacja Vraks wynosiła 8 mln. ludzi i każdy z nich był potencjalnym członkiem obrońców zbuntowanego świata. Jakość oddziałów Kardynała wahała się pomiędzy wyszkolonymi żołnierzami a nieuzbrojonym tłumem. Najlepszymi oddziałami byli Uczniowie Xaphana, elita wśród vraksjańskiej milicji. Ci ludzie zostali nagrodzeni wysokim stanowiskiem przez lojalność lub wcześniejsze doświadczenie wojskowe. Składali przysięgi wierności bezpośrednio przed Xaphanem, by w zamian mieć największy udział w grabieżach na Vraks. Nie wiadomo ilu było Uczniów, jednak stanowili oni silny rdzeń Vraksjańskiej milicji. Za uczniami Xaphana stali członkowie garnizonu. Ponieważ Vraks była ważnym strategicznie światem posiadała dość silny garnizon. Stali na równi z Planetarnymi Siłami Obronnymi, nie byli jednak dobrze wyszkoleni ani wyposażeni. Braki te niwelowały zbrojownie planety, dzięki którym heretycy zdobyli ogromne ilości amunicji wraz z pojazdami takimi jak Chimera, Leman Russ czy Basilisk. Nie wiadomo jak dobrze potrafili operować tym sprzętem. Siła garnizonu opierała się na weteranach oraz oficerach z rozwiązanych Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej. Oczywiście nawet z nimi siły garnizonu nie były by w stanie podejmować bardziej skomplikowanych operacji, jednak obsadzanie bunkrów nie stanowiło dlań żadnego problemu. Kolejną formą siły ludzkiej były korpusy robotnicze. Departamento Munitorum używało ich do budowy dróg, bunkrów czy magazynów. Żyli w beznadziei i cierpieniu więc większość z chęcią dołączyła do sił Xaphana, a było wśród nich wielu Ogrynów. Wielu członków korpusów przeszkolono, ponieważ poza swoją pracą duża ich ilość dołączyła do milicji. W razie ataku garnizon był zbyt nieliczny by samemu bronić planety, dlatego milicja miała obowiązek go wspierać. Ci którzy do niej dołączyli cieszyli się większymi przywilejami w postaci racji żywnościowych, zakwaterowania oraz treningu. Jednak szkolenie było niedokładne i prymitywne ze względu na dużą ilość członków milicji. Tylko jeden na czterech dostawał się do niej dostawał. Słabo wyszkoleni cierpiący braki w ciężkim sprzęcie stanowili trzecią linię obrony Vraks. Jednak raz uzbrojeni byli ludźmi zdolnymi do utrzymania pozycji. Czwartym źródłem siły żywej byli pielgrzymi oraz pracownicy biur Munitorum w postaci zarządców czy biurokratów. Byli to ludzie bez jakiegokolwiek wyszkolenia, jednak tak jak członkowie karnych korpusów raz uzbrojeni potrafili utrzymać pozycję. Podczas gdy wielu widziało Kardynała jako swojego mesjasza, większość nie wiedziała dla kogo i dlaczego walczą. Wielu dołączyło do milicji frateris w przekonaniu iż będą bronić bazyliki św. Leonis przed heretykami. Ludzie z góry rozpowiadali im, że faktycznie siły heretyków zamierzają zaatakować świątynię, więc albo dołączą do milicji albo będą musieli oglądać miejsce splugawionym. Jakąkolwiek broń otrzymywali ze zbrojowni, jednak przypisano im najmniejszy priorytet przy wydawaniu broni, skutkiem czego wielu było nieuzbrojonych. Aby zadbać o Vraksjańską Zdradziecką Milicję, Xaphan wysłał swoich własnych ludzi, agentów i kaznodziejów, którzy pośród "żołnierzy" głosili nauki Kardynała oraz dbali o lojalność. Często tymi ludźmi stawali się sierżanci garnizonów awansowani na Egzekutorów. Ich zadaniem było dbanie o lojalność i morale oddziałów, przypominali w tym imperialnych Komisarzy. Podczas bitwy trzymali się z tyłu i strzelali do każdego dezertera. Bardziej niepokojącymi jednak byli ci wypuszczeni z vraksjańskich podziemi. Zostali dołączeni do zdrajców, a większość z nich stanowili niebezpieczni szaleńcy czy psychopaci, jak i osoby wykazujące potencjał psioniczny. Niechronieni psionicy byli łatwą ofiarą dla pomiotów Spaczni, a w podziemiach przetrzymywano ich kilka setek, oczekujących na Czarne Okręty mające przetransportować ich na Terrę. Xaphan uważał ich za swoje własne dzieci i przyjął ich jako wiadomość do niego od Mrocznych Bogów. Siła militarna obrońców Vraks wahała się od wyszkolonych żołnierzy aż po nieuzbrojony tłum, jednak ich największą zaletą było to, że okupowali najsilniejsze możliwe pozycje obronne. Mordercze pola Vraks "To jest nasze credo. Jesteśmy gotowi, by w każdym momencie poświęcić wszystko dla zwycięstwa." '' ''- pułkownik Cseke, 15. Regiment oblężniczy Lądowanie (790812.M41) thumb|270px|Oblężenie Vraks od początku miało być wojną artylerzystów. Na zdj. - artylerzyści rozładowują skrzynie z amunicją przed ostrzałemthumb|270px|Eskadra Jeźdźców Śmierci przeczesuje terenW 812.M41. 200.000 gwardzistów ze 143. Regimentu maszerowało przez rampy do ładowni statków transportowych. Byli pierwszymi ludźmi z 88. Armii, którzy mieli rozpocząć podróż na Vraks. Byli dopiero niewielką namiastką sił, jakie Krieg miała wysłać. Podczas gdy jego ludzie lecieli bezpośrednio na miejsce przeznaczenia, Lord Dowódca Zuehlke umieścił swoją kwaterę główną na Thracian Primaris - głównej planecie sektora Scarus. Jego niepowstrzymana machina wojenna była w ruchu, której jego obecność nie była potrzebna. Zamierzał obserwować całą kampanię z bezpiecznego miejsca. Zwycięstwo było już zapewnione, wszystko co musiał robić to pilnować by posiłki przybywały na czas. Pierwszy konwój przewożący ludzi, zapasy i wyposażenie z Krieg przybył do systemu Vraks w 199812.M41. 88. Armia była przewożona przez 21 jednostek transportowych różnorakiej wielkości, eskortowanych przez przez małą flotę dowodzoną przez Admirała Rasiaka z jego okrętu flagowego Lord Bellerophon. ''Flota trzymała się na bezpiecznej odległości planety, głównie od silosów laserowych. Flota operowała bez przeszkód, ponieważ obrońcy nie mieli żadnej floty. Lądowanie mogło przebiegać bezproblemowo. Miejscem lądowania wybrano odległe wielkie pustkowie, ponieważ 88. Armia potrzebowała bezpiecznego przyczółka oraz miejsca do składowania zapasów. Po wylądowaniu 143. wraz z koparkami zaczął tworzyć linię okopów. Potem do obrony dodano jeszcze drut kolczasty i pola minowe. Wysłano patrole złożone z Jeźdźców Śmierci, aby informowali o jakiejkolwiek wrogiej obecności, jednak każdy informował jedynie o pustce wypełniającej równinę. Przez miesiące wyładowywano setki tysięcy ton zapasów amunicji, wody, pożywienia itp. potrzebnych na 12 letnią wojnę. Przybycie całej armii zajęło prawie cały rok. W między czasie Departamento Munitorum wysłało z karnych kolonii Arphisty korpus robotniczy złożony z 500.000 ludzi. Mieli oni specjalne zadanie towarzyszyć przy wysiłku wojennym. Po wylądowaniu między 88. Armią a najbliższymi fortyfikacjami rozciągało się długie na tysiące mil jałowe pustkowie. Żołnierze ani pojazdy nie mogły jechać tak daleko więc zaplanowano specjalny środek transportu. Korpusy robotnicze zaczęły budować tory kolejowe, rozciągające się na północ. Razem z ostatnim transportem przybyła delegacja inżynierów z Adeptus Mechanicus, a wraz z nimi ich masywne, wrzeszczące lokomotywy zdolne pociągnąć setki ciężkich wagonów. Mechanicus wykonało swoją pracę w bardzo krótkim czasie i pociągi gotowe były do transportu 88. Armii na linię frontu. Pierwsze lokomotywy wystartowały w 965812.M41. dzień i noc przewożąc ludzi i działa z 3. Regimetu przez równiny Satirama. Mniej niż 100 mil od pozycji obrońców 3. Regiment ustanowił frontowy przyczółek, z którego ludzie już o własnych nogach maszerowali by na front. Lokomotywy non stop przewoziły niezbędne rzeczy na pierwszą linię, podczas gdy korpusy robotnicze powiększały potencjał zaplecza logistycznego sił inwazyjnych. Plan Kampanii thumb|270px|Plan ataku na vraksjańską cytadelęZdobycie vraksjańskiej cytadeli zakładało atak na dwóch frontach. Zamiast wielkimi siłami atakować jedno miejsce pozwalając tym samym wrogowi skupić siły w jednym miejscu, korpusy miały okrążyć wrogie linie obrony wywierając presję na całej długości frontu. Zaplanowano atak od północy oraz zachodu a także stosunkowo krótki odcinek południowych fortyfikacji, ponieważ od południa i wschodu cytadela otoczona była równinami pociętymi wąwozami i kanionami. Przodkowie wiedzieli jak dobrze usytuować twierdzę. Korpusy 1 oraz 30 linii miały zaatakować od północy, podczas gdy korpusy 12 i 34 linii miał wziąć na siebie południową część frontu, okupując teren od przepaści Saritama aż do sektora 45-45. Miały one za zadanie przełamać zachodnie linie obrony. Korpusy 1 linii miały zaatakować północną część fortyfikacji omijając te na zachodzie. W miarę możliwości mieli przebijać się dalej na wschód omijając niedokończoną część północnej linii obrony i zaatakować bezpośrednio na południe z sektora 57-53 w kierunku drugiej linii obrony. Oczywiście wszystkie ataki musiały być dobrze skoordynowane między korpusami, aby uniknąć zbytniego wysunięcia jednego z nich. Takowe byłyby podatne na kontrataki, a każdy przyczółek musiał być zdobyty starannie i na stałe. Nie leżało w doktrynie militarnej Korpusów Śmierci pchać się naprzód bez osłoniętych flanek. Atakując 1 linie obrony korpusy dzieliła spora odległość, w miarę jak posuwali się na przód odległości te kurczyły się. Tak więc przełamanie 1 linii obrony było kluczowe i miało odbyć się jak najszybciej bez względu na straty. Kiedy Regimenty dosięgnęły by już 2 linię obrony dowódcy mogli ostrożniej atakować wrogie pozycje. Okrążanie przebiegało by sprawnie a korpusy były by mniej narażone na kontrataki wściekłych obrońców. Po przełamaniu drugiej linii obrony cytadela znalazła by się w całkowitym okrążeniu. Regimenty rozpoczęły by długotrwały ostrzał artyleryjski niszczący wszystko na swej drodze. Wtedy 88. Armia mogła po prostu siedzieć i czekać aż wielkokalibrowe pociski zmiażdżyły by nawet najgłębsze kryjówki zdrajców. Początek (166813.M41) thumb|270px|Działa Earthshaker obracają pozycje wroga w prochOficjalna data rozpoczęcia Oblężenia Vraks została zapisana przez anonimowego skrybę Administratum, było to w 166813.M41. Wokół zewnętrznych linii obrony skupione były ciężkie działa Earthshaker, z lufami wzniesionymi wysoko w stronę wstającego słońca. Kiedy dowódcy baterii otrzymali rozkaz otwarcia ognia, potężne działa zaczęły strzelać wylewając tym samym gniew lojalnych gwardzistów. 15 kilometrów dalej tumany kurzu, ziemi, i rozgrzanego, spękanego metalu wypełniało powietrzne. Poranny ostrzał przebiegał coraz szybciej w miarę jak działonowi z coraz większą ochotą przykładali się do swojej pracy. Zewnętrzne linie obrony były nękane przez skoncentrowany ostrzał rozgrzewających się do czerwoności dział. Niedaleko za 1 linią fortyfikacji obrońcy cytadeli pospieszyli do swoich maszyn. Silniki Basilisków narzekały, kiedy wspinały się na dobrze chronione pozycje. Otworzyły ognień rozpoczynając tym samym pojedynek artylerzystów. Kriegańscy działonowi nie mogli usłyszeć nadlatujących pocisków przez ryk ich własnych dział. Zaczęły wznosić się wokół nich fontanny ziemi, zbliżające się coraz bliżej. 413 bateria została zniszczona, razem z nią zginęła cała 8 osobowa załoga. Wróg zaliczył szczęśliwy strzał w skrzynię z amunicją. Podczas gdy artylerzyści po obu stronach wymieniali się ogniem, żołnierze 158. Regimentu maszerowali w równym tempie naprzód, każdy 5 metrów od siebie. Nad ich głowami z rykiem przelatywały pociski spadając daleko przed lub za nimi, oni jednak maszerując przed siebie prawie o nich zapomnieli. Nie mieli atakować; artyleria potrzebowała więcej niż poranek, aby zmiękczyć pozycje wroga. Zadaniem piechoty było podejście do wrogich pozycji i wykopanie początku okopu o głębokości prawie 2 metrów. Nazajutrz poszczególne okopy miałybyć ze sobą połączone tworząc jeden. Potem dołączyło by się więcej tworząc okop plutonu a potem okop kompanii, który zostałby połączony z innymi okopami kompanii. W kilka dni linia obrony miała szybko rozrastać się. Głębokie na prawie 2 metry i szerokie na 60 cm pierwsze okopy zaczęły być poszerzane. Zostały dodane worki z piaskiem, pod osłoną nocy przed okopami pojawił się drut kolczasty. Stanowiska ciężkich broni zostały usytuowane i okopane. W ścianach pojawiły się pierwsze ziemianki. Z niezbędnym sprzętem członkowie korpusów ciosali swój nowy dom tak jak to robili na Krieg. Plutony i kompanie ścigali się kto zrobi to szybciej tak jak kadeci robili to na Krieg. Po intensywnym deszczu okop zmienił się w bagno szarego szlamu a ludzie w szare od kurzu duchy. Jednak w tydzień okop był już gotowy i zaczęto łączyć się z jednostkami na tyłach. Wróg nie atakował nękany całodniowym ogniem artyleryjskim. Dwie linie okopów były widocznie widziane z góry, między którymi znajdowała się ziemia niczyja której nikt jeszcze nie odważył się naruszyć. Podczas gdy ludzie z korpusów kończyli solidne okopy, podwładni Xaphana okupowali własne na przeciwko. Na mapach nazywane były ''linią obrony, ''jednak żądnej solidnej nie było. Nie były niczym więcej niż okopami (gdzie nie gdzie umocnionymi ścianami z plastali) łączącymi bunkry. Niektóre były solidnie wzmocnione workami z piaskiem, barykadami a w samych bunkrach było kilka miejsc strzeleckich dla ludzi z ciężką bronią. Pod ziemią znajdowały się schronienia przed artylerią, a wszystkie pozycje były chronione przez kilometry pułapek, drutu kolczastego, rowów przeciw czołgowych i pól minowych. Po powstaniu zdrajcy przemieścili miliony min, więc informacje Imperium na temat ich położenia były nieważne. Do linii obronnych Xaphana zaliczały się także głębokie na kilka mil gniazda, dające im świetną osłonę. Wspierały się nawzajem ogniem zatrzymując wroga na przedpolu. Każdy atak na linie zdrajców miał być dużym przedsięwzięciem a im bliżej cytadeli, tym gęstsza była obrona. Pierwszy atak na zewnętrzny pierścień (212813.M41) thumb|270px|Artyleria przygotowuje się do strzałuPo ukończeniu okopów szybko zaplanowano pierwszy atak. 149. Regiment został wybrany do wykonania pierwszego uderzenia w sektorze 46-39. Wywiad przesłał dowództwu informacje jeszcze z przed zdradzieckiego powstania, że w tym miejscu linie obrony nie były ukończone. Na flankach 149. miały atakować 143. oraz 150. Regiment, zapewniając tym samym wsparcie oraz trzymać posiłki zdrajców z dala od głównego ataku. Za 149. Regimentem zebrano jednostki 11. korpusu szturmowego. Kiedy 149. utworzy wyłom w liniach przeciwnika, czołgi 11. korpusu mogły napierać głębiej w obronę przeciwnika. W przeciągu dwóch dni 500.000 ludzi miało atakować falami. Nie zakładano, że pierwsza z nich wykona jakiś szczególny postęp, jej zadaniem było jedynie zidentyfikowanie słabych punktów w obronie przeciwnika. Druga prowadzona przez Grenadierów miała uderzyć w te słabe punkty i zdobyć przyczółek aż do nadejścia trzeciej fali, która złożona z czołgów miała powiększyć wyłom. Wtedy czołgi 61. Regimentu mogłyby przez niego przejechać czyniąc duży postęp. Wszystkiemu towarzyszyły by dni bombardowań sektora 46-39 oraz sąsiadujących z nim pozycji. Przygotowania do pierwszego ataku szły sprawnie. Wiele kompani piechoty oraz dział został zostało wysłanych na pierwszą linię - wszystko podczas nękania wroga ostrzałem artyleryjskim. Sam atak na wrogie linie miał odbywać się ze złożonym udziałem artylerii. Moździerze z pierwszych okopów miały zapewnić ogień zaporowy kiedy piechota miała rozpoczynać atak. Z drugiej linii okopów ciężkie moździerze oraz wyrzutnie quad miały strzelać we wrogie pozycje z ciężkiej broni. Za nimi ciężkie działa Medusa miały namierzać wrogie bunkry. Jeszcze dalej stały działa Earthshaker, których zadaniem było przygwożdżenie wrogiej piechoty do ziemi. W późniejszej fazie ataku miały kontrować ataki wrogiej artylerii. Na końcu stały działa Bombard, które także miały dołączyć do ostrzału zaporowego, później miały likwidować najciężej umocnione pozycje. Ponad 4 miliony pocisków zostało zebranych by wspierać atak piechoty. To miał być najcięższy ostrzał zaporowy tej wojny, a mimo to skoncentrowany jedynie na trzech sektorach. thumb|270px|Gwardziści niecierpliwie oczekujący rozkazu do atakuDziała 21 korpusu otworzyły ognień towarzysząc kompaniom artylerii Regimentów szturmowych. Rozpoczął się bezlitosny, trwający pięć dni ostrzał, który zamieniał ziemię niczyją jak i wysunięte pozycje zdrajców w dymiące dziury. Pociski uderzały we wszystko: pułapki na czołgi, drut kolczasty, bunkry, drogi którymi mogły nadejść posiłki. Dzień po dniu baterie artylerii utrzymywały mordercze tempo a pociski spadały z przerażającą monotonią sprawiając wrażenie, że nic nie ma prawa przeżyć takiego bombardowania. Korpusy miały mnóstwo czasu aby zebrać ludzi. Stali teraz ramię przy ramieniu, a przed nimi była tylko ściana okopu z opartą drabinką oraz ziemia niczyja. W nocy drużyny zrobiły luki w drucie kolczastym na potrzeby ataku. Działa zakończyły intensywną kanonadę i nastąpiła przerażająca cisza. Nadszedł rozkaz przez radio i jak jedno ciało pierwsze drużyny zaczęły wspinać się na drabiny. Omijali drut kolczasty formując linie, biegli teraz przez pusty pas ziemi niczyjej. Kiedy ustąpiła kanonada, obrońcy wrócili na swoje mocno nadszarpnięte pozycje - ściany obronne leżały spękane na ziemi, okopy były pogrzebane pod zwałami ziemi a bunkry zniszczone bezpośrednimi trafieniami, po których ginęły całe drużyny znajdujące się wewnątrz. Lecz bez względu na okrucieństwo bombardowania wielu obrońców przeżyło w swoich głębokich schronieniach. Teraz oficerowie i egzekutorzy wrzeszczeli wydając rozkazy i przyszedł czas na walkę. Gwardziści napierali bez przeszkód kiedy zdrajcy otworzyli ogień z ciężkich bolterów. Ziemia między nacierającymi była pożerana przez pociski, jeden po drugim atakujący ginęli pod bezlitosnym ostrzałem a jednak nadal niezłomnie i stanowczo parli do przodu. Wtem odezwały się wrogie działa i na ziemi niczyjej zaczęły wyrastać fontanny ziemi i ognia. Ciała były rozrywane na strzępy i wyrzucane wysoko w górę a mimo to nadal linie atakujących nie załamały się, nadal parli naprzód. Wciągu kilku minut zginęły tysiące a kiedy wzmógł się opór obrońców, niektóre z drużyn szukało schronienia w kraterach po pociskach, tylko po to by spadły na nich kolejne. Oficerowie ponaglali swoje plutony naprzód podczas gdy następne drużyny przygotowywały się w okopach do ataku. Nie musieli długo czekać i wreszcie wyskakiwali na górę. Niektórzy zaraz po wysunięciu głowy ponad parapet zostali trafieni, opadając na swoich kolegów z tyłu. Inni przeszli jedynie 10 metrów po czym zasnęli w objęciach śmierci. thumb|270px|Kriegański GrenadierWidok był przerażający i makabryczny, jednak nie robiło to wrażenia na żołnierzy z korpusów. Plutony były po kolei masakrowane, ziemia niczyja pokryta była ciałami martwych i drgającymi rannymi. Niektórzy z ocalałych wkopywali się w błoto, lecz większość nadal parła naprzód. Kilka drużyn dotarło do linii nieprzyjaciela, rozrywając je granatami i kłując wroga bagnetami. Napotkali silny opór, wroga który walczył do ostatniego człowieka. Ze wszystkich plutonów, dotrzeć do wrogich pozycji udało się jedynie tym, które atakowały sektor 469-391. Z 32 kompanii z dziewięciu plutonów liczących może 600 ludzi, 542 zostało zabitych lub martwych. Każdy oficer został zabity. 58 ludzi nie mogło uformować solidnego plutonu. Mimo wcześniejszej rzezi, druga fala przygotowywała się w drugiej linii okopów. Pośród przepychających się ludzi ociężale do przednich okopów wchodzili grenadierzy w swoich ciężkich pancerzach. Nad głowami przelatywały im pociski artyleryjskie - niewielki użytek dla ludzi którzy mieli teraz stawiać czoła niechybnej śmierci. Druga fala miała przebyć to samo pole, na którym pierwsza fala została po prostu zniszczona. Jak na zawołanie druga fala wychyliła się z okopów nad którym przelatywały wściekłe pociski. W lukach miedzy drutem kolczastym martwi i ranni leżeli jeden na drugim formując jęczący stos zniszczonego ciała. Rzeź trwała aż do zmierzchu kiedy wydano rozkaz zatrzymania ataku. W nocy ranni ostatkami sił wczołgiwali się do okopu, nad nimi raz po raz rozbłyskały flary ukazujące mrożący krew w żyłach widok. Na ziemi niczyjej wciąż drgały na wpół martwe ciała, ocaleli utrzymywali pozycje tocząc strzelaniny z wrogiem kiedy flary ukazywały pozycje obojga, Jeszcze inni próbowali przebijać się naprzód jak było ustalone. Koszty były potworne, zyski były nieznaczne. I wraz z nadejściem świtu znów się zaczęło. Artylerzyści zaczęli kolejny niekończący się pojedynek, pociski znów spadały na ziemię zmieniając martwych w kawały mięsa, podrzucając części ciała z każdym uderzeniem. Trzecia fala także miała zapłacić krwią ogromną cenę za znikome zyski. Pożądany przełom nie nastąpił. Jak sięokazało linia obrony była jednak dokończona i jako taka stała nadal. W 218813.M41 wraz z jednostkami, które powróciły z ziemi niczyjej ludzie z Krieg teraz bronili się przed kontratakiem zdrajców. Chcieli oni wykorzystać swoje zwycięstwo, uważali iż wróg musi być mocno osłabiony po odniesieniu tak ciężkich strat. Teraz nadeszła ich kolej aby zapłacić myto na ziemi niczyjej. Bez uprzedniego bombardowania, które nie miało ostrzegać wroga wiele drużyn załadowanych do Chimer ruszyło naprzód. Zmaltretowani ludzie z Krieg obsadzili ciężkie uzbrojenie, nawet nieużywane. Zdeterminowani powstrzymali atak, a do nich dołączył się ogień wyrzutni quad oraz ciężkich moździerzy z drugiego okopu. W linii okopów porucznik Marot oraz jego ocaleli podkomendni zebrani z trzech spustoszonych plutonów 15 kompanii 143. Regimentu zauważyli gromadzącą sie wrogą piechote na ziemi niczyjej. Wydał rozkaz przez radio do artylerii, jednak nie zobaczył przed sobą eksplozji. Mimo ognia z karabinów laserowych i cieżkich karczownic zdrajcy zbliżali się. Marot stracił kontakt z jednostkami na jego flankach. Wróg był na tyle blisko by wrzucać granaty do jego okopu. Jego ludzie odpowiedzieli jednak byli szybko przytłaczani przez dużo liczniejszego wroga. Porucznikowi zostało 30 ludzi, w końcu 20. Wróg wskakiwał już do jego okopu. Zacięta walka wręcz była jego ostatnim wspomnieniem. Znikąd miecz łancuchowy opadł na jego ramię oddzielając je od ciała, dowódca został śmiertelnie ranny a jego okop spustoszony. Wróg miał zamiar zaatakować kolejne linie okopów, jednak znów napotkał wściekły opór. Wezwano ogień artylerii, który zatopił pociski Earthshakerów w ich własnych okopach, niszcząc tym samym wrogi przyczółek w kriegańskich liniach. Przed zmrokiem atak wyczerpał się a ciała zdrajców piętrzyły się na ciałach Kriegan. Sytuacja znów była patowa. Pojedynek artylerii znów się zaczął, jednak furia po trzydniowej bitwie zmalała. Życie w okopach thumb|270px|Raz rozstawione działa pozostawały na tej samej pozycji przez miesiące, nawet przez lataNa długości całej linii frontu obie strony wkopywały się głębiej i głębiej. Kriegańskie okopy rozwijały się do tyłu, dodano trzecią i czwartą linię okopów, stanowiska ogniowe zostały udoskonalone, przednie linie zostały poważnie wzmocnione. Wkrótce cała równina pokryła się labiryntem okopów. Wyglądało na to, że żadna ze stron nie ma zamiaru wykonać ruchu przez długi czas. Samobójczy atak 149. Regimentu był jednym z niezliczonych podobnych przedsięwzięć. Każdy Regiment miał dodać własna liczbę ciał na ziemi niczyjej. Na wzgórzu 204, 308. Regiment zdobył przyczółek podczas ataku 34. Regimentu na wzgórzach Saritama. Utrzymali się przez kilka tygodni po czym zostali zmuszeni do odwrotu. Przez tygodnie pat mocno trzymał każdą ze stron na jej pozycjach, zwiadowcy wypatrywali oczy na pustej przestrzeni między wrogimi okopami. Podczas nocnych operacji znajdowano wrogie patrole, kładziono miny lub szukano luk w drucie kolczastym na potrzeby kolejnych ataków. Często wypuszczano z okopu ludzi w poszukiwanie "języków". Więźniowie mieli być przesłuchiwani w celu zdobycia wiedzy o liczbie wrogich jednostek czy pozycjach. Artylerzyści obu stron nadal ostrzeliwali siebie nawzajem lub okopy piechoty. Śmierć zbierała obfite żniwo, nawet gdy żadna ze stron nie atakowała lista poległych powiększała się nieubłaganie. 88. Armia traciła średnio 2.000 ludzi dziennie nawet kiedy nikt nie atakował. Oczywiście taka sytuacja nie była żadnym zaskoczeniem, wszystko zostało zaplanowane z góry a uzupełnienia przybywały zawsze o czasie. Kiedy nie atakowano, życie Gwardzisty w okopach polegało głównie na ukrywaniu się. Żołnierze żyli jak gryzonie chowające się w ciemnych, mokrych ziemiankach. Niektórzy czuwali na warcie wypatrując ruchów wroga. Burze zmieniały okopy w strumienie a ziemie niczyją w bagno. Jednostki nadciągające na front miały wrażenie, że wkraczają do nieustającej dzień i noc fabryki. Im bliżej linii frontu tym głębsze były leje po bombach i tym więcej było w nich ciał i opuszczonego sprzętu. Pośród ciał chodzili kwatermistrzowie i ich pomocnicy, zbierali wszelki sprzęt będący jeszcze w dobrym stanie. Odzierali ciała z mundurów, broni i zapasów, by przeznaczyć je do dalszej eksploatacji. Czym było dla nich jedno ciało? Szansą na powiększenie listy zapasów o znacznie ważniejsze pozycje niż łatwo wymienialne ludzkie ciało. Tak minął pierwszy rok oblężenia. Każda ze stron była skoncentrowana jedynie na wypchaniu drugiej z jej pozycji. Dopóki to się nie stało, armie ocierały się o siebie dążąc do powolnego zniszczenia. Bitwa o fort A-453 (897814.M41) thumb|270px|Czołgi 61. Regimentu atakują fort A-453Koprusy 30. linii sondowały całą podległą im linie frontu po wyczuciu nadchodzącej ofensywy po sześciu miesiącach względnej nieaktywności. Mieli dość czasu by uzupełnić straty po wcześniejszych atakach. Działa 19. korpusu zostały przeniesione by wspierać nową ofensywę. Zadanie ataku przypadło 9 kompanii, miała zaatakować silnie broniony punkt znany jako fort A-453. Fort atakowano już wcześniej, bez skutku. Atak został z łatwością odparty. Szturmowano silnie ufortyfikowany fort, z wychodzącymi na przed pole lufami ciężkich bolterów. Przed fortem były oczywiście pola minowe i drut kolczasty. Pod fortem były schronienia dla garnizonu oraz tunel prowadzący około pół mili za linie. Jedynie główna broń fortu - działo Earthshaker zostało zniszczone bezpośrednim trafieniem przez Bombard. Atak przypadł Kapitanowi Tyborcowi, który o świcie pod osłoną pocisków opadających na wrogie pozycje ruszył do ataku wraz ze swymi ludźmi. W przeciągu kilku tygodni dodano kolejny okop by ułatwiać ataki toteż jego ludzie mieli tylko 300 metrów do względnie bezpiecznych pozycji. Było wciąż ciemno kiedy artyleria zaczęła wysyłać pociski w stronę niewidzialnego fortu. Kiedy słońce ledwo wynurzyło się zza horyzontu Tyborc jako pierwszy wszedł po drabinie. Po bombardowaniu ziemia niczyja była pokryta dymem toteż atakujący przebyli pierwsze 100 metrów bezpiecznie. Kiedy coraz bardziej zbliżali się do drutu kolczastego dowódca kompani narzucił tempo. Wtem ciężkie boltery z fortu zaczęły strzelać i atakujący znaleźli się pod ostrzałem. Uwijali się jak mogli ze szczypcami do drutu kiedy pociski padały wokół nich. Tylne drużyny zaczęły odnosić większe straty i zaczynały być przygważdżane, jednak Tyborci jego drużyna dowodzenia wczołgali się do głębokiego rowu przeciw czołgowego. Bezwzględu na straty więcej ludzi było przy drucie i więcej zaczęło wskakiwać do rowu. Bez wahania ruszyli naprzód, by odkryć przed sobą pole minowe. Tyborc był w pułapce. Mógł albo wycofać się przez ostrzeliwaną ziemię niczyją lub zaryzykować miny. Nie czekając długo wydał rozkaz naprzód dając tym samym przykład całej 88. Armii, jego ludzie zaczęli wspinać się po zaminowanym zboczu. Miny wybuchały tuż obok, jednak Tyborcowi udało się dotrzeć na szczyt a jego ludzie byli cały czas z nim. Kapitan został ranny w nogę przez odłamek kości gwardzisty, który został rozerwany przez pocisk z boltera. Teraz Tyborc rozkazał atak na bunkier. Kiedy Krieganie wychynęli zza ściany fortu obrońcy byli tak zaskoczeni, że wielu popędziło ku nim rozpoczynając walkę wręcz, a wielu uciekło w popłochu w przekonaniu że pozycja jest już stracona. Wtem na fort zaczęły spadać pociski z wyrzutni quad, zabijając wszystkich bez względu na boga do jakiego sie modlili. Tyborc został raniony w nogę, ciężko krwawiąc oparł się o przewróconą ściankę i patrzył jak jego ludzie wrzucają granaty do jednego z bunkrów. Uświadomił sobie, że zgubił po drodze operatora, więc szybko przywołał kogoś kto mógł zanieść wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc. Tyborc prowadził swoją własną bitwę, jego ludzie za pomocą miotacza ognia zniszczyli kolejny bunkier teraz razem z dowódcą znaleźli się w bunkrze dla personelu. Zeszli w dół napotykając słaby opór. Właśnie zaczęły spadać pociski artyleri jednak resztka 9 kompani już była bezpieczna. Przez noc nie przybyły żadne posiłki, wrócił jednak goniec wysłany wcześniej. Zajęło mu kilka godzin czołganie się od dziury do dziury by dotrzeć do własnych okopów. Podczas swojej podróży został ranny. Na szczęście wiadomość dotarła do generała Dujrana, który szybko wydał nowe rozkazy. Grenadierzy mieli dotrzeć to Tyborca, artyleria miała odciąć fort od wrogich posiłków a inne Regimenty miały prowadzić ataki dywersyjne na całej linii. Tyborc bronił się w podziemiach kiedy Grenadierzy zostali wysłani by dotrzeć do jego pozycji. Nadszedł trzeci dzień bitwy i nawet gdyby zdrajcy wysłali posiłki, zmiażdżyły bi ich czołgi 61. Regimentu wraz z ciężkim czołgiem Baneblade. Wysłano Atlasy z lemieszami, aby wypełnić rowy przeciw czołgowe. Razem z Grenadierami i czołgami fort był już w rękach korpusów. Generał Djuran pchnął więcej ludzi w wyłom i korpusy 30 linii wściekle atakowały na całej linii. Tyborc nadal bronił się w podziemiach bunkra a liczba jego ludzi spadła do 16. Przybyło mu za to ran w nogach i brzuchu. Kiedy Grenadierzy oczyszczali tunele granatami, jeden z nic zakomunikował że znalazł ocalałych. Okazało się nawet że to swoi. Kapitan Tyborc wyszedł z podziemi z raną w obu nogach, prawym ramieniu, brzuchu i głowie razem z 8 rannymi ludźmi. Cena była wysoka jednak wysiłek się opłacił. Pierwszy przełom thumb|270px|Przełom 261. Regimentu i atak 8 korpusuWkrótce więcej ludzi wypełniło lukę w forcie a czołgi zaczęły atakować wrogie pozycje. Obrońcy musieli ruszyć jednostki z innych sektorów by zatrzymać falę nadchodzących ataków. Niektóre z wrogich sektorów były poważnie przerzedzone co dało szanse korpusom. Czołgi nacierały nieubłaganie na zachód niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. 8 korpus przeszedł przez wyłom i skręcił na północ i południe by likwidować pozostałą obronę. Linie obrony zdrajców oflankowane czy atakowane od tyłu były nie do utrzymania. Wróg zaczął się wycofywać. Wiedzieli że mają za sobą drugą linię obrony i do niej właśnie się udali. Korpusy przechodziły przez dawniej mocno bronione okopy teraz kompletnie opuszczone. Wkrótce korpusy 34 linii przedarły się przez wzgórza Saritama, a Jeźdźcy Śmierci polowali na uciekającego wroga. Kiedyś silna pierwsza linia obrony teraz rozsypała się jak domek z kart. Straty były wysokie, jednak po dwóch latach pierwszy cel oblężenia został osiągnięty. Wojna na wyczerpanie ''"Kriegański sposób prowadzenia wojny jest miarą ich dyscypliny i poświęcenia. Wymaga szacunku od każdego - przyjaciela, podobnie jak wroga." '' '' ''- Lord Dowódca Militant, Segmentum Obscurus Kryzys korpusów pierwszej linii (255815.M41) thumb|270px|Atak na druga linię, kontratak wroga, wycofanie się korpusów pierwszej liniiPo dużym przełomie dokonanym przez Kriegańskie Korpusy obrońcy opuścili nie tylko dużą cześć pierwszej linii obrony, lecz także północną odnogę drugiej. Była odsłonięta od południa i obrońcy woleli się wycofać zamiast bronić się na ziemi będącej nie do utrzymania. Korpusy 1 i 30 linii napotkały opuszczoną północną linię i nacierały dalej zwalczając jedynie lekki opór tylnej straży, snajperów i lekki ostrzał artylerii. Korpusy 1 linii poruszały się na wschód w kierunku strefy 1, w której znajdowały się główne drogi prowadzące od portu kosmicznego do cytadeli. Kiedy korpusy poruszały się na wschód jak i południe, otaczały także drugą linię obrony. 88. Armia w końcu była w poważnym natarciu, a obrońcy nie mogli zrobić nic poza wypuszczaniem nieudanych ataków by odzyskać utracony teren. Pomyślna dla Kriegan sytuacja wkrótce miała się zmienić kiedy korpusy 1 linii zbliżały się od północy do drugiej linii obrony. Północna odnoga mogła być opuszczona, jednak za nią znajdowały się skoncentrowane jednostki pancerne wroga. Leman Russy, Basisilski, Chimery zostały zebrane by wypuścić pierwszy poważny kontratak tej wojny. Wróg złapał 19. Regiment kiedy był odsłonięty, poza swoimi okopami. Znajdował się w sektorze 60-53 kiedy zwiadowcy donieśli o zgrupowaniach sił wroga. Dowódca rozkazał ostrzał artyleryjski, by utrudnić cokolwiek wróg planował. Pierwsze linie zostały wzmocnione, nowe okopy (w większości po prostu płytkie rowy) zostały obsadzone gwardzistami. Najpierw na 19. Regiment zaczęły spadać zwykłe pociski, potem dymne wypełniające powietrze gęstym pyłem. Słyszano już silniki pierwszych maszyn i wkrótce pierwszy okop znalazł się pod ostrzałem. Eksplozje rozrywały słabo bronione pozycje a na całej długości frontu 19. Regimentu spostrzeżono nadciągające Chimery. Wylały się z nich masy piechoty, wykrzykujące najdziksze bitewne okrzyki. Gwardziści nie na długo ich powstrzymali, ponieważ nie mogli długo wytrzymać ostrzału czołgów zmiatających całe drużyny w burzy odłamków i szrapneli. Jedna po drugiej jednostki korpusów były niszczone. Bateria wyrzutni quad strzelała do przeciwnika cały czas aż ten dał sygnał do odwrotu. Ciągniki Centaur podjechały by wywieźć działa na bezpieczną odległość jednak spotkały się z ostrym ostrzałem. Trzy Centaury zostały natychmiast zniszczone razem z dwiema wyrzutniami. Trzecia została opuszczona po wcześniejszym sabotowaniu jej granatem wrzuconym do lufy. Ostatnia wyrzutnia była już daleko kiedy pociski nadal spadały wokół niej. Wróg znowu natarł i pułkownik Adal, dowódca 19. Regimentu rozkazał rezerwowym kompaniom ruszyć naprzód by powstrzymać falę. Jego obrona była atakowana przez masy piechoty oraz czołgi. Adal wezwał posiłki, wiadomość z wyższego dowództwa donosiła jednak iż żadne rezerwy nie były dostępne a wróg wezwał własne posiłki. Adal musiał utrzymać się z tym co miał, mógł się także wycofać pozwalając tym samym wrogowi wykonać własny przełom. Szybko ustanowił kolejną linię obrony przebiegającą bezpośrednio przez jego posterunek dowodzenia. Wrogi atak nieco przyhamował, po walkach trwających cały dzień i po południu artyleria zaczęła strzelać. Po raz kolejny obie strony nie dawały za wygraną. Wkrótce kriegańskie linie były mocno nadszarpnięte, więc wróg wysłał czołgi. Podczas tego dnia wróg zdobył 19 stanowisk wyrzutni quad i ciężkich moździerzy, często obracając je i strzelając aż do wyczerpania amunicji. Z nadejściem nocy walki ustąpiły, jednak każda ze stron bez skutecznie próbowała odepchnąć drugą. Nie było już jasno określonej linii frontu, tylko bałagan pomieszanych jednostek. O świcie wróg wznowił atak i pociski 19. Regimentu artylerii zaczęły spadać na umoczoną we krwi wrogą piechotę maszerującą od okopu do okopu. Jak na złość z nieba zaczął padać deszcz i wkrótce pole bitwy zmieniło się w bagno. Adal patrzył jak zbliżają się wrogie czołgi, wroga artyleria strzelała cały czas. Jeden z pocisków przebił się przez dach posterunku Adala, jednak dowódca był akurat nieobecny. Był na pierwszej linii obserwując ostrą wymianę ognia między jego ludźmi a zbliżającym się przeciwnikiem. Dowódca cały czas strzelał ze swojego pistoletu laserowego kiedy odparto pierwszy i drugi atak. Niestety płytkie rowy wokół pozycji Adala zostały zdobyte i pułkownik był odcięty. Jego posterunek znów został trafiony a jego prawa ręka, pułkownik Dyneh zabity. Zostało mu jedynie 80 ludzi więc rozkazał ewakuację rannych. Tych, którzy mogli walczyć kazał sformować w dwie grupy: pierwsza miała przebijać sie wstecz i donieść dowództwu o wrogim postępie, druga grupa, w której był Adal, miała zostać i utrzymać się aż do przybycia posiłków lub do śmierci. thumb|270px|Hellhound wypalający pozycje pułkownika AdalaPierwsza grupa biegła od dołu do dołu unikając wrogiego ostrzału. W końcu donieśli komu trzeba o nowych wydarzeniach. W międzyczasie Adal wraz z ocalałymi walczył do ostatniego człowieka aż do śmierci kiedy zdrajcy wysłali Hellhounda by wykurzyć jego ludzi. Los pułkownika pozostaje nieznany. Jego ciało spłonęło w wybuchu promethium, który zniszczył jego posterunek dowodzenia. Bez dowódcy ani nikogo na kim można by oprzeć obronę, pozycje 19. Regimentu były stracone. Setki gwardzistów uciekało na tylne linie, mijając działa podczepiane i odciągane przez ciągniki. Duża cześć sprzętu została opuszczona w chaosie nagłego odwrotu. Wiele odizolowanych od siebie jednostek nadal walczyło, jednak nic nie mogli zrobić. Po dwu dniowej walce wróg osiągnął swój cel a korpusy pierwszej linii przeżywały mocny kryzys. Ich pozycja była zagrożona przez odwrót 19. Regimentu, co odsłoniło ich lewą flankę. Wkrótce wróg mógł ich otoczyć i wyprzeć z zajmowanych pozycji tak jak sam został wcześniej wyparty. Korpusy Śmierci mogły być teraz zepchnięte aż pod pierwszą linie obrony. Gdyby się tam wycofały kontratak wroga zostałby odparty bez problemu. Ziemia zdobyta tak wielkim wysiłkiem miała zostać teraz oddana w zasadzie bez walki. Nie było nawet o tym mowy więc podjęto działania jak najdłuższego opóźnienia wrogiego natarcia by Regimenty na tyłach mogły się odpowiednio przemieścić. Pierwszy korpus zgromadził część czołgów 7. Regimentu pancernego oraz pozostałych przy życiu Jeźdźców Śmierci z 19. Regimentu. Siły te miały być rzucone naprzeciw ataku wroga. Oczywiście nie były to wystarczająco duże siły by go zatrzymać, jednak każda dodatkowa sekunda dla korpusów pierwszej linii była istotna. Niektórym Regimentom kazano się wycofać, 261. kazano umocnić swoja flankę najlepiej jak to możliwe. Stracony kawałek ziemi był poważną przeszkodą w harmonogramie Lorda Zuehlke. Wrogi atak był odczuwalny dla całej 88. Armii. Ataki na całej linii frontu zostały anulowane, tak samo jak dostawy amunicji zostały przekazane korpusom pierwszej linii. 8. korpus szturmowy został wysłany by wzmocnić korpusy pierwszej linii i powstrzymać jakiekolwiek nadchodzące ataki. thumb|270px|Czołgi 7. Regimentu podczas akcji na ziemi niczyjejWróg przejął inicjatjatywę i trzeciego dnia natarcia korpusy 1 linii miały chociaż część rozstawionych sił by przeciwstawić się wrogim czołgom. Niestety było to za malo by je powstrzymać jednak lawina wycofujących się ludzi i sprzętu zyskała więcej czasu. 52 czołgi 7. Regimentu pancernego, w tym Leman Russy oraz czołgi ciężkie typu Macharius miały przeciwstawić się ponad setce wrogich maszyn. Jeśli wierzyć raportom ich liczba rosła przez cały czas trwania natarcia. Czołgi 15 kompani pancernej złożonej z tuzina Leman Russów dowodzona była przez kapitana Gerszona z jego osobistego Vanquishera. Jednostka posuwała się na południe i mineło troche czasu zanim spostrzegła wroga. Cały czas kompania napotykała wycofujacych się maruderów z 19. Regimentu. W końcu w oddali Gerszon zobaczył wrogie maszyny a jego Vanquisher wypalił. Wieża wrogiego czołgu poszybowała w górę, jednak czołg kapitana także otrzymywał trafienia. Najpierw rykoszet trafiłw wieżę, potem pocisk przebił działo laserowe zabijając strzelca. Trzeci pocisk naruszył zbiornik z paliwem, które zaczęło wlewać się do wnętrza pojazdu. Gerszon w porę rozkazał opuścić czołg. Patrzył jak bezsensownie w swej odwadze na wroga szarżują Jeźdźcy Śmierci. Z całego uderzenia pancernego mającego opuźnić wrogi najazd przetrwało tylko 9 Leman Russów oraz dwa Machariusy. Całymi dniami kontynuowane były podobne akcje opuźniające a z każdym kolejnym wschodem słońca wróg zdobywał mniej ziemi. Po trzech klejnych dniach wrogie natarcie ugrzęzło w miejscu, zdrajcy jednak wycięli sobie droge przez korpusy pierwszej linii i zmusiły je do oddania dużej połaci zdobytej ziemi. 19. Regiment oblężniczy został ciężko przetrzebiony a około 80.000 ludzi zostało zabitych lub pojmanych wraz ze swymi dowócami. Wróg także poniósł ciężkie straty szczególnie w siłach pancernych. Cała katastrofa okazała się nie być jedynie stratami w ludziach, działach i ziemi korpusów pierwszej linii. Ataki na całej linii frontu mające osłabiać wroga nie nastąpiły. Zamiast wykrwawiać wroga pozwolono mu rosnąć w siłę. Zdrajcy zyskali czas by przygotować obronę i druga linia miała być cięższym orzechem do zgryzienia. Walki o drugą linię obrony (120816.M41) thumb|270px|Trujący smog unosi się nad baterią 29 kompani artylerii 261. RegimentuPo szybkim przełomie dokonanym przez wroga i kryzysie korpusów 1 linii inne korpusy musiały się zatrzymać. Nie było teraz mowy o karkołomnych atakach na drugą linię, wróg silnie ją wzmocnił. Przedarcie się przez drugą linię miało nastąpić tak jak przez pierwszą. Kompanie piechoty znów sięgnęły po sprzęt do kopania i zaczęła się budowa kolejnych okopów. Atlasy znów zaczęły nadciągać na pierwszą linię i cały żmudny proces zaczął się od nowa. Wszystko pod osłoną ognia artylerii. Wkrótce pustkowie pokryło się jeszcze rozleglejszą pajęczyną okopów, ci którzy lekkomyślnie opuścili swoje sektory gubili się w wielkim labiryncie. W 120816.M41 88. Armia znów rozpoczęła ofensywę. Nie mniej niż sześć pełnych Regimentów parło naprzód dzień za dniem. Koszty były jednak zatrważające, a gwardziści musieli przedzierać się przez zniszczone bunkry, zasypanych okopów, rdzewiejących splątanych linii drutów kolczastych, i ziemie pokrytą kośćmi czegoś co kiedyś było ludźmi. Takie ataki były podejmowane na całej linii frontu. W większości miejsc szturmy były powstrzymywane zostawiając martwych na ziemi niczyjej. Tam gdzie udało się zdobyć przyczółek wroga artyleria robiła piekło na ziemi, po czym byli wysyłani tam zdrajcy by wypchnąć wroga walką bagnety, granaty i wszystko co było pod reką. Kriegańska piechota raz po raz przesuwała linie to w tył to w przód. Rozpoczął się cykl bezlitosnych ataków, każdy znich został powstrzymany. Następnego dnia atak musiał być rozszerzony, ponieważ żaden sektor nie może być zajęty kiedy jego flanki są w obcych rękach. Kluczem do każdej pozycji są jej flanki, niestety całe Regimenty były zmuszone atakować, ponieważ jedna z kompanii nie dała sobie gdzieś rady. Cały czas wzrastała liczba flanek do zdobycia jak i ilość zabitych. Minął kolejny rok oblężenia a nie poczyniono żadnego przełomu. thumb|270px|Gorgony przewożą piechotę przez ziemię niczyją w sektorze 46-42Na północy korpusy 1 linii uzupełnione nowymi oddziałami napływajacymi z Krieg napierały naprzód przez niegdyś straconą ziemię. Zdrajców wypychano powoli, bez swoich głębokich bunkrów czy kryjówek dostawali tęgie lanie od kriegańskich bombardowań. Mogli albo się wycofywać albo zostać na pewną śmierć. Odzyskanie ziemi straconej w zaledwie tydzień zajęło korpusom pół roku. Dosięgnięto dawnej strefy mieszkaniowej najpierw niemal zniszczonej przez artylerię obrońców, teraz startej na proch przez przemarsz Kriegan. Teraz korpusy pierwszej linii znów znalazły się przed drugą linią obrony. Cytadela była otoczona od sektora 62-47 na zachód aż do sektora 54-38, oddalonego o 250 km. Podczas przemieszczania się na południe Krieganie mijali wiele opuszczonych magazynów. Teraz był puste, splądrowane przez prowodyrów całego tego okrucieństwa. Splądrowana broń była krwią w żyłach obrońców, dzięki temu mogli równać się potężnemu zapleczu logistycznemu 88. Armii. Pociągi każdego dnia dowoziły na front setki ton pocisków artyleryjskich jak i nowe błyszczące działa. Były one potrzebne, pojedynek artylerzystów wciąż trwał i nie zapowiadało się na jego koniec. Linia frontu znów była poorana kraterami, wojna "pożerała" sprzęt, amunicję i masy ludzi a jej apetyt nie malał. W powietrzu unosiły się trujące gazy i masy smogu. Tam gdzie Krieganom udało się zdobyć troche terenu, wróg wypuszczał skuteczne kontrataki. Tak minął kolejny i kolejny rok oblężenia, a warunki cały czas pogarszały się. Przez większość czasu Regimenty miały rozkaz utrzymania pozycji. Nikt nie atakował, nie oznacza to jednak iż na froncie było spokojnie. Obie strony starały się sprowokować wroga do jakichkolwiek działań. Małe grupy podchodziły w nocy do okopów wroga tylko po to by obrzucić go granatami i uciec. Nawet bez jakiegokolwiek większego ataku straty po obu stronach rosły i nie można było spokojnie zasnąć bez rozstawienia czujnych wartowników. Atak na silos laserowy - sektor 50-45 (649818.M41) thumb|270px|Nad piechotą posuwającą się do przodu podczas nocnego ataku wybucha flaraNa 158. Regiment został nałożony rozkaz zneutralizowania silosu laserowego w sektorze 50-45. Stanowił część obrony planetarnej a większość instalacji znajdowała się głęboko pod ziemią, dlatego bombardowania nie wyrządziły większych szkód. Garnizon także znajdował sie pod ziemią, więc aby nie alarmować obrońców nie poczyniono przygotowania artyleryjskiego. Atak miał być prowadzony przez Grenadierów poruszających sie pod osłoną nocy. Oddział wyruszył w totalnych ciemnościach czołgając się po masach błota i martwych ciałach. Raz po raz nad żołnierzami wybuchały flary i wszyscy w jednej chwili nieruchomieli jakby dotknięci nagłym paraliżem. Nawigowanie w ciemnościach było trudne więc kilka drużyn zgubiło się, jedna natrafiła nawet na wrogów, być może tylko patrol może awanturnicy chcący wrzucić kilka granatów do wrogiego okopu. Rozgorzała walka, jednak dla wartowników silosu była to tylko kolejna nieistotna strzelanina na ziemi niczyjej. Ci, którzy dosięgnęli pozycji silosu przedzierali się przez drut kolczasty kiedy w górę wzbiła się flara. Wszyscy Grenadierzy zamarli, jednak wartownik miał sokole oko i zauważył przed sobą nieznane kształty. Zaczął wrzeszczeć alarmując tym samym ludzi z baraków pod ziemią i otworzył ogień strzelając w ciemność. Ciężko bolter zaczął strzelać dręcząc Grenadierów znajdujących się jeszcze przed drutem kolczastym. Pod ziemią oficerowie zaczęli gwałtownie budzić podkomendnych, którzy natychmiast ruszyli na powierzchnię. Gdyby atakujący się wycofali zostaliby zmasakrowani na drucie kolczastym. Zamiast uciekać ruszyli na przód. Ogień z karabinów laserowych przecinał ziemię przed silosem, dowódca Grenadierów krzyczał by podążali za nim kiedy nagle upadł ścięty serią podczas biegu do najbliższego bunkra. Ziemia wypluła masę ludzi, którzy zaczęli obsadzać broń i okopy. Jeden z bunkrów zamienił się w pochodnię oświetlając cały teren. Przed silosem atakujący ponosili ciężkie straty. O świcie silos znikał w tumanach dymu. Nie wiadomo było jak poszedł nocny atak, dowódcy nie otrzymali informacji o zwycięstwie lub porażce. Wysłano więc do ataku kilka kompanii piechoty, niestety nowa fala atakujących nie wiedziała, że napad Grenadierów poszedł bardzo źle. Nie oczyszczono umocnień na powierzchni, więc piechota jak zwykle atakowała niemal nietknięte pozycje ciężkich broni. W całym ataku zginęło kilkaset tysięcy żołnierzy, wiekszość Grenadierów została zabita, jedynie kilkoro udało się wrócić na pozycje wyjściowe. Niektórzy zostali złapani, torturowani w celu wydobycia informacji po czym zamordowani. Ich ciała rozwieszono na drucie kolczastym co miało być swego rodzaju przestrogą. Nowe zagrożenie (820.M41.) thumb|270px|Marine Chaosu z Legionu AlfaSiedem lat minęło odkąd spadły pierwsze pociski tej wojny. Vraks widziała już siedem lat okrutnej walki a na jej powierzchni miliony gwardzistów zdążyło umrzeć po to, by zyskać marne kilkanaście kilometrów terenu. Na Thracian Primaris Lord Zuehkle zastanawiał się jak rozwiązać problem opóźnień kampanii kiedy zaczynały do niego przychodzić dziwne raporty. Podczas ataku na sektor 52-49 kilka Gorgon z 261. Regimentu spustoszyło wrogie linie. Wróg jak zwykle kontra atakował, jednak teraz obrońcy nie byli sami. Pomagali im Kosmiczni Marines w ciemno niebieskich pancerzach zaatakowali szybko, niszcząc wszystkie transportery. Zastanawiano sie jak to możliwe żeby na Vraks znaleźli sie Kosmiczni Marines. Żaden Mistrz Zakonny nie wysłał by swoich ludzi by walczyli w wojnie na wyczerpanie. Sytuacja na froncie była patowa, jednak posiłki jakie otrzymali zdrajcy mogły przeważyć szalę na ich stronę. Lord Zuehkle wysłał swoich emisariuszy by zobaczyli się z Lordem Dowódcą Militantem Obscurus. Miał on pomóc im w zidentyfikowaniu tego zakonu. Oprócz tego Zuehkle poprosił o nowe oddziały mające przerwać zastój na froncie. Departamento Munitorum szybko rozpoczęło kompletowanie nowych Regimentów na Krieg. Nie wiedziano dokładnie jakie zakony nosiły pancerze w kolorze ciemno niebieskim. Szybko założono, że są to Marines ze zdradzieckiego Legionu żądni rozlewu krwi, a Zuehkle został zapewniony iż podjęto już kroki w celu zażegnania tej groźby. Dowódcy 88. Armii nie widzieli, że Vraks faktycznie stała się miejscem do którego ściągali zdradzieccy Marines. Wieści o powstaniu doszły do uszu Lorda Arkosa, byłego kapitana Legionu Alfa. Jego barka bojowa ''Serce Anarchii ''wylądowała w vraksjańskim porcie kosmicznym z wieloma Marines Chaosu na pokładzie. Arkos pojawił sie w cytadeli oferując swoją pomoc w imieniu wszystkich bogów Chaosu. Nie tylko miał do zaoferowania weteranów setek bitew, lecz także mógł lepiej wytrenować Vraksjańską Milicję oraz dodać swoje doświadczenie do obrony cytadeli. Jego ludzie niezachwianie lojalni jemu oraz swoim bogom z chęcią dołączą do wojny. Arkos zamierzał uczynić z Vraks kowadło, na którym zmiażdżono by sektor Scarus. Kiedy zwyciężą na Vraks miały nadejść kolejne, większe zwycięstwa a następne rebelie miały być w drodze. Arkos był potężnym sprzymierzeńcem Xaphana. Obiecał, że więcej band usłyszy o Vraks i dołączy do walki. I tak miało się wkrótce stać... Anioły Calibanu ''"Nasze pragnie zemsty znosi przed nią wszystko" ''- Najwyższy Wielki Mistrz Azrael z zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów. Posiłki (821.M41) thumb|270px|Weteran Mrocznych AniołówProśby o posiłki wysłane przez Lorda Zuehkle zostały szybko wysłuchane. Do systemu dotarł konwój z korpusami 46 linii z trzema dodatkowymi Regimentami mającymi pomóc przy szturmie na drugą linię obrony. Regimenty te były przeznaczone do innych stref wojny, jednak wpływy Zuehkle po raz kolejny mu pomogły. Podczas gdy dowódca 88. Armii wraz ze swymi generałami obmyślali plany co do użycia nowych oddziałów, Lord Dowódca Militant wykazał sie własną inicjatywą. Nieproszony o to przez nikogo wysłał własnych emisariuszy z prośbą o pomoc do Adeptus Astartes. Wiedział, że jeśli na planetę przybędzie więcej wojsk z zewnątrz a co gorsza konflikt na Vraks rozszerzy się, będzie to katastrofą. Pierwszym zakonem jaki odpowiedział były Mroczne Anioły zamieszkujące system Caliban. Zakon z pierwszego odnalezienia miał swoją siedzibę blisko Oka Terroru co pozwoliło zareagować szybko. Wielki Mistrz zakonu zaangażował duże siły do nowej podróży - na Vraks została wysłana niemal połowa braci walczących zakonu prowadzona przez samego Azraela. Barka bojowa Mrocznych Aniołów ''Anioł Zemsty ''przybyła do systemu Vraks razem z krążownikami ''Miecz Calibanu ''oraz ''Ocalenie, a także z mała flotą eskortującą. Po przybyciu Azrael w ogóle nie komunikował się z 88. Armią. Zaczął przygotowywać się do zadania, które sam sobie powierzył - zniszczenia vraksjańskiego portu kosmicznego tym samym odcięcia łatwej drogi posiłkom z zewnątrz. Nie potrzebował pomocy i nie widział powodu, by angażować w tą akcję Regimenty walczące na Vraks. Szybko wraz ze swymi ludźmi wszedł na niską orbitę rozlokowując oddziały za pomocą Thunderhawków oraz kapsuł desantowych. Plan Azraela thumb|270px|Plan ataku na port kosmiczny. Po lewej plan 3 kompanii, po prawej kolumny pancernejJako miejsce lądowania dla swoich sił Azrael wybrał płaszczyznę Sma u podnóży wzgórz Abaros bezpośrednio na południe od portu kosmicznego. Jego flota zakotwiczyła na orbicie poza zasięgiem dział laserowych. Z transportowców zaczęły wylatywać statki typu Thunderhawk, okrążyły planetę po czym weszły w atmosferę lecąc prosto do strefy lądowania. Przeniesienie sił z orbity zajęło Kosmicznym Marines zaledwie kilka godzin. Jako swój cel Azrael wybrał port kosmiczny z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze była to najłatwiejsza droga na planetę dla sił z zewnątrz, wrogów jak i sił imperialnych. Po drugie atak na port zmusił by obrońców do reakcji. Obecnie jedynie mały garnizon stacjonował w porcie. Znajdował się on poza zasięgiem Korpusów Śmierci co pozwoliło większości stacjonujących w nim sił udać się tam gdzie byli bardziej potrzebni. Kiedy rozpoczął by się atak zdrajcy musieliby kontratakować, uszczuplając swoje siły na linii frontu tym samym dając korpusom szansę na oczekiwany przełom. Trzeci powód był znany jedynie Mrocznym Aniołom i był prawdopodobnie najważniejszym powodem tak szybkiej reakcji ze strony zakonu. Chodziło o zdradzieckich Marines na Vraks, mogli posiadać wiedzę na temat lokalizacji Upadłych. Dlatego Mistrz zakonu zabrał ze sobą także Śledczego-Kapelana Belphegora, którego zadaniem miało być przesłuchanie każdego zdradzieckiego Marine jakiego dostałby w swoje ręce. Azrael nie miał dowodów jakoby choćby jeden z Upadłych był pośród zdrajców na Vraks, jednak wewnętrzny krąg dobrze znał imię Arkosa. Walczył po stronie zdrajców jeszcze za czasów Herezji Horusa, gdy Lord Zuehkle nie był w stanie zidentyfikować Marines Chaosu, Mroczne Anioły dobrze wiedziały kim oni byli. Plan Azraela miał być dokładny i dopracowany. Nie zamierzał wprowadzić swojego zakonu w bezsensowną wojnę na wyczerpanie. Zamiast tego zamierzał przypuścić szybki atak kolumną pancerną przez płaszczyznę Sma i zaatakować słabe punkty wroga. Liczył się także czas, Mroczne Anioły musiały dać wrogim posiłkom wystarczająco dużo czasu na przybycie, a zarazem zniszczyć je dostatecznie szybko by nie zaangażować się w walkę ze zbyt wielkimi siłami. Walka miała rozgrywać się na ulicach a Kosmiczni Marines nie mieli wsparcia w postaci bombardowań orbitalnych. Azrael nie chciał narażać swoich okrętów kosmicznych, podejmował z góry obliczone ryzyko. Kiedy atak na port kosmiczny już by się zaczął, anioły Calibanu miały zamknąć drogę posiłkom do strefy bitwy, poprzez niszczenie głównych dróg na płaszczyźnie Sma oraz wiodące przez bruzdy Balanu. Były to wielkie groble nad wielkimi przepaściami, nad którymi rozciągały się drogi. Kiedy groble zostaną zniszczone żadne posiłki nie będą w stanie wystarczająco szybko dotrzeć z cytadeli lub ostatniej linii obrony by bronić portu kosmicznego. Zadanie zniszczenia grobli przypadło trzeciej kompanii pod dowództwem Mistrza Oriasa. Mieli zaatakować każdą groblę po kolei, założyć ładunki wybuchowe po czym ruszyć do następnego celu. Po zakończeniu swojego zadania mieli udać się do portu kosmicznego by pomóc swym braciom. Pół tysiąca braci walczących znajdujących sie już na Vraks stanowiło duży problem strategiczny dla obrońców. Bardzo mobilni Adeptus Astartes mogli zaatakować wszędzie a nawet ominąć linie obrony i przypuścić szturm bezpośrednio na cytadelę. Tutaj doświadczenie Arkosa okazało się bezcenne, wiedział że Mroczne Anioły nie zaatakują siedziby Xaphana kiedy jej obrona i garnizon pozostają nietknięte. Zamiast tego szukały innego sposobu by wpłynąć na wojnę o Vraks. Kardynał chciał być pewien, że jest w stanie przeciwstawić się Kosmicznym Marines, dlatego siły z drugiej linii obrony miały być wysłane do uzupełnienia garnizonów strategicznych lokacji jak np. port kosmiczny. Wystarczyło pół tysiąca Marines a oblężenie miało wreszcie ruszyć z miejsca. Bitwa o vraksjański port kosmiczny (944821.M41) thumb|270px|Ścigacze Landa prowadzą atak kolumny pancernejW 944821.M41 Mroczne Anioły ruszyły do ataku. Kolumna pancerna złożona z Land Raiderów, Predatorów, trasportowców Rhino, Vindicatorów oraz Whirlwindów ruszyła pokonując 200 kilometrów równiny Sma wraz z osłaniającymi je Ścigaczami Landa z Kruczego Skrzydła. Były one cały czas połączone z flotą Thunderhawków, które w razie potrzeby miały zapewnić wsparcie z powietrza. Kiedy pojazdy Adeptus Astartes posuwały sie naprzód wróg wysłał zwiadowców by zlokalizować wroga. Sentinele i Salamandry gorliwie poszukiwały wrogich ruchów kiedy jeden z łazików rozsypał się na kawałki w blasku iskier kiedy Ścigasz Landa otworzył ogień. Teraz dowódcy obrońców wiedzieli już o ruchach Mrocznych Aniołów, oczywistym było, że ich celem jest port kosmiczny. Natychmiast uzupełniony garnizon miał rozkaz wzmocnić pozycje. Kolumna pancerna wiedziona przez samego Wielkiego Mistrza Azraela, który dowodził ze swojego osobistego Land Raidera Prometeusz Angelis Imperator, była już widziana przez obrońców w porcie kosmicznym. Jedynymi siłami nie zaangażowanymi na razie w walkę była 3 kompania Oriasa. Bitwa na groblach Kiedy Azrael i jego siły jechały naprzód Mistrz Orias i jego 3 kompania znajdująca się teraz w Thuderhawkach zbliżali się do grobel Balanu. Pierwszy z trzech transportowców dosięgnął celu, i wylecieli z niego szturmowi marines, którzy usiedli na ziemi dokładnie na wschodnim końcu grobli. Obrońcy szybko byli eliminowani, większość uciekała przed potężnymi Astartes. Do obrony tych pozycji zostało przydzielonych niewielu ludzi, więc nie mieli szans. Drugi i trzeci Thunderhawk otworzyły ogień z dział laserowych wyrywając dziury w groblach i zmieniając wrogie bunkry w kupę dymiących kamieni. Tymczasem na ziemi wylądowały drużyny taktyczne i nieubłaganie przechodziły wzdłuż trasy zabijając każdego na swojej drodze. Obrońcy próbowali uciekać, jednak zostali wycięci w pień przez szturmowych marines. Błyskawiczny atak Mistrza Oriasa przejął cel w zaledwie kilka minut. Kiedy jego ludzie umieszczali ładunki wybuchowe, dewastatorzy rozmieszczali broń oczekując wrogiego kontrataku. Nie czekali długo, szybko bowiem ujrzeli nadjeżdżające pojazdy wroga, których zadaniem było pomóc przy walkach o port kosmiczny. Pierwszy czołg wybuchł trafiony działem laserowym. Załoga wyskoczyła z pojazdu, każdy jako żywa pochodnia. Chimery ominęły wrak, jednak także zostały trafione i zniszczone. W kilka minut przed kosmicznymi znalazło się kilka wraków Leman Russów, Chimer, Basilisków i Sentineli. Kiedy dewastatorzy bronili drogi oddziały szturmowe kończyły zakładać ładunki wybuchowe. Zostały umieszczone na każdej grobli. Orias rozkazał swoim ludziom natychmiast się ewakuować. Thunderhawki znowu sięgnęły ziemi a wszyscy ludzie znaleźli się na pokładzie. Cała akcja kosztowała dowódcę jedynie trzech ranionych ludzi, każdy jednak dzięki sewej odpornej psychice kontynuował walkę. Kiedy ostatni Thunderhawk oderwał sie od ziemi i poleciał na północ Orias nacisnął cyngiel detonatora. Antyczna groble zawaliła się pod wpływem eksplozji, wpadając do przepaści Balanu i wznosząc przy tym tumany kurzu. Jedna z głównych dróg dla posiłków została zniszczona a tego samego dnia Orias i jego ludzie zdobędą i zniszczą dwie kolejne groble. Gniew Imperatora thumb|270px|Drednoty z 5 kompanii Kiedy Azrael wyglądał z włazu swojego Land Raidera na najwyższe wieże portu kosmicznego jakby iglice wyrastające z horyzontu, przez jego komunikator przyszła wiadomość. Straż przednia Kruczego Skrzydła wykryła wrogą kolumnę pancerną w sektorze 74-76 poruszającą się na południe. Na spotkanie wrogich pojazdów Azrael wysłał Thunderhawki, których załogi wreszcie miały do wykonania coś więcej niż transport. Wrogie Hydra próbowały je zatrzymać, jednak statki Astartes uzbrojone w rakiety i działa laserowe zadały zdrajcom dotkliwe straty. Maszyny zdrajców bez wsparcia lotniczego były na łasce Thunderhawków. Masywny Land Raider ruszył w kierunku pozostałych pojazdów i wyrywał dziury w Chimerach i Leman Russach. Azrael po wykończeniu reszty wrogich maszyn, które próbowały sie wycofać, ruszył w kierunku portu kosmicznego. Otrzymał już wiadomość od Mistrza Oriasa o zniszczeniu pierwszej grobli. Teraz planował zaatakować port kosmiczny od wschodu ściągając tym samym na siebie jego garnizon, podczas gdy 3 kompania zaatakuje od zachodu. Mroczne Anioły chciały zmiażdżyć załogę portu między młotem a kowadłem. Kiedy pierwsze Ścigacze Landa dosięgły ulic portu, przekazały dowódcy najlepsze miejsca do rozpoczęcia ataku. Jako pierwsze Azrael posłał Vindicatory, które mieli wspierać Marines transportowani teraz w Rhino oraz Rozarbackach. Vindicatory szybko zrównały z ziemią budynki zajmowane przez obrońców a bracia walczący zabili wszystkich ocalałych. Mroczne Anioły zajmowały ulicę za ulicą zsyłając na wroga całkowite zniszczenie. Thunderhawki uzupełnione w amunicję latały nad miastem niczym sępy nad ofiarą, nękając wrogie cele. Także artyleria prowadziła ostrzał na pozycje namierzane przez jednostki Kruczego Skrzydła. Obrońcy znaleźli sie w trudnej sytuacji, wojska Astartes nacierały cały czas, kiedy nastała noc Azrael także się nie zatrzymał walcząc do samego świtu. Wraz z pierwszymi promieniami nowego dnia Marines oczyścili wschodnie podejścia do północnych lądowisk a wróg wycofywał sie w totalnym zamieszaniu. Jeszcze przed świtem 3 kompania dołączyła do walki o port kosmiczny. Wojownicy Oriasa wylądowali na zachód od głównych lądowisk zatrzymując cofające się oddziały garnizonu. Kosmiczni Marines nie okazywali litości zdrajcom. Zasłużyli oni na śmierć. Kiedy pojawiły się pierwsze światła drugiego dnia wróg okupował budynki wokół głównych lądowisk - magazyny, hangary, wiaty serwisowe. Pod ogniem Whirlwindów zdrajcy starali się je ufortyfikować. Obrońcy wznosili barykady ze wszystkiego co było wystarczająco ciężkie i mocne, do tego celu użyto także maszyn personelu portu kosmicznego. Wiele z nich ustawiono w poprzek dróg, którymi mogli nadciągnąć Marines. Azrael prowadząc sporadyczne ataki dawał wrogowi czas by mógł zaangażować więcej sił w walkę o port kosmiczny. Jego celem nie było tylko szybkie zniszczenie lądowisk, lecz także całkowita anihilacja garnizonu. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc drugi dzień minął na nękaniu wrogich pozycji bombami zrzucanymi z wyjących Thunderhawków, ostrzale artyleryjskim oraz wysyłaniu zwiadowców. Artyleria obrońców starała się lokalizować i niszczyć Whirlwindy, wroga kontra okazywała się jednak nieskuteczna, ponieważ lekka, mobilna artyleria Astartes zmieniała pozycję po każdej salwie. O świcie trzeciego dnia lądowiska zaczęły naprawdę przypominać strefę wojny. Wszędzie leżały sterty gruzu co było wynikiem wcześniejszych bombardowań. Dzięki wczorajszym patrolom Azrael dowiedział się gdzie najlepiej zaatakować. Zebrał więc braci z 6 kompani, głównie taktycznych Marines po czym oddał ich pod bezpośrednią komendę Śledczego-Kapelana Belphegora. Prócz jednego zaszczytu otrzymali także kolejny w postaci świętego sztandaru zniszczenia, miał go nosić brat Anmael. To dodało braciom z 6 kompanii zapału, którzy ruszyli na południe by zamknąć wrogowi drogę w tym kierunku. Wyruszyli wraz z Vindicatorami, Predatorami oraz Whirlwindami i wkrótce byli uwikłani w walkę od jednego budynku do drugiego. Kosmiczni Marines starali się więcej walczyć wręcz niż na dystans, mieli w tym aspekcie dużą przewagę nad wrogiem. Kiedy Vindicatory równały z ziemią całe budynki można było zobaczyć duże ciemno zielone kształty nacierające przez ruiny, oraz mniejsze uciekające ze swych kryjówek przez miotacze ognia których używali ci pierwsi. Po całym dniu ciężkiej walki na ulicach zalegały poszarpane ciała. Belhegor złożył raport, który świadczył o 15 martwych braciach. Dołączyli do Imperatora dzielnie walcząc przed śmiercią. Kapelan oświadczył także Azraelowi, że zadanie zostało wykonane, a południowe sektory oczyszczone z wszelkiego oporu. Dzień czwarty Mroczne Anioły spędziły na umacnianiu swoich pozycji oraz przyszpileniu wroga do ziemi przy pomocy bombardowań. Zwiadowcy znów przedzierali sie przez masy gruzu i tłuczonego szkła sondując pozycje obrońców. Czwartego dnia nie planowano żadnych ataków. Azrael wiedział, że garnizon portu kosmicznego jest odcięty od posiłków i dostaw zaopatrzenia. Czas był po jego stronie. Do Marines nadlatywały transportowce z zasobnikami pełnymi zapasów amunicji oraz paliwa dla jego pojazdów. Jego ludzie walczyli przez trzy dni bez przerwy, jednak ich pancerze podtrzymywały właścicieli na siłach i mogły to robić jeszcze przez długi czas. Po wzmocnieniu swych pozycji Azrael wezwał Mistrzów Kompanii na odprawę w Angelis Imperator. ''Dowódcy dyskutowali między sobą nad najlepszym sposobem wykończenia obrońców. Podjęto plan zakładający ataki dośrodkowe. Pierwszy atak miał nadejść ze wschodu, miał go poprowadzić Azrael. Potem z południa nadeszłaby kompania Belhegora a od zachodu ludzie Oriasa. Założono, że przez trzy dni będą zaciskać pętlę wokół pozycji wroga, kurcząc je z każdą chwilą. Finałowy atak wraz z Terminatorami Kruczego Skrzydła miał poprowadzić Azrael, miało to być końcowe uderzenie. Rozkaz Mistrza Zakony został wydany i wykonany. Przez trzy dni każda siła podzielonych Mrocznych Aniołów po kolei wyciskała soki z wrogiego garnizonu. Każdego dnia Kosmiczni Marines otrzymywali wsparcie w postaci pojazdów i Drednotów, uwikłanych w zacięte walki podczas systematycznego oczyszczania budynku po budynku. Na niebie cały czas wyły silniki Thunderhawków, wróg nie miał szans. Każdy kontratak został odparty. Podczas ataku Oriasa 3 kompania donosiła, że zdołali zająć kilka lądowisk, a także zidentyfikowali i zaatakowali zdradzieckich Marines. Ludzie Arkosa byli uwikłani w obronę portu kosmicznego. Azrael chciał tak wielu pojmanych Marines Chaosu jak to tylko możliwe. Podczas ostatecznego ataku zadanie pojmania zdrajców miało wykonać Krucze Skrzydło. Mroczne Anioły walczyły o port kosmiczny przez osiem dni zanim Azrael rozkazał zadać ostatni cios. Wsiadł do swojego Land Raidera i poprowadził elementy 1, 2, 5, 8 oraz 9 kompanii wy w końcu zmiażdżyć wroga i ostatecznie przejąć kontrolę nad portem. Marines nieubłaganie posuwali się naprzód kiedy spadały wokół nich pociski. Nie można było okazać wrogowi litości. Ci, którzy odwracają sie od światła Imperatora muszą umrzeć. Ze słuszną furią nadal silnie płonącą w ich sercach od 10.000 lat Mroczne Anioły chciały zemścić się na wszelkiej zdradzie, która niemal doprowadziła do upadku ich zakonu jak i Imperium. Walka była okrutna, zawzięta, krwawa lecz zdrajcy nie mogli zatrzymać pojazdów Kruczego Skrzydła. Kilka drużyn Terminatorów kroczyło od budynku do budynku. Wyposażeni w ciężkie miotacze ognia, boltery oraz działka szturmowe palili i rozrywali na strzępy każdego kto stanął przeciw nim. W wirze bitwy Land Raider Azraela został trafiony z działa laserowego, w skutek czego odpadł sponson. Wybuch amunicji do ciężkich bolterów zablokował gąsienicę. W unieruchomionym kolosie Azrael włożył Hełm Lwa i wraz ze swym zamaskowanym towarzyszem jak i drużyną dowodzenia opuścił przednią rampę i zaszarżował na wroga. Z całych sił krzycząc: ''Zemsta! Zemsta! Zemsta! ''czarną klingą Ostrza Tajemnic wyżynał sobie drogę przez wrogów. Jego zwykle jasne szaty zmieniły kolor na ciemno czerwony, ściekała z niego krew wielu zabitych zdrajców, jednak jeszcze więcej przed nim uciekało. Inni bracia walczący dołączyli by pomóc swemu dowódcy i wydawało się, że dzień należy do lojalistów, aż do kontrataku Legionu Alfa. Marines Chaosu czekali w ukryciu a członków milicji używali jedynie jako przynęty. Teraz wyszli z ukrycia by złapać Azraela u jego ludzi w szalony ogień z bolterów. Pociski spadały wszędzie i Mistrz Zakonu zobaczył trafionego brata Anmaela, wraz z którym upadł święty sztandar. Dowódca wiedział, że musi go podnieść, nie może leżeć na ziemi w brudzie. Zaczął się wyścig do sztandaru, którego nie wygrały ani Mroczne Anioły, ani Legion Alfa. Walczyli o niego zawzięcie, nikt nie chciał ustąpić. Jego bracia walczyli o to by wyrwać się z ognia bolterów a Azrael w tym czasie ściął ostatniego zdrajcę w pobliżu i podniósł sztandar. Dokładnie w chwili kiedy to zrobił, z obłoku wznoszącego sie wokół kurzu wyłoniła sie wielka postać. Na jej pancerzu lśniły starożytne runy wraz z ośmioramienną gwiazdą. To był Arkos we własnej osobie. Kiedy zaszarżował na Azraela, szturmowy Marine wszedł w drogę Czempionowi Chaosu tylko po ty, by w jednej chwili zostać rozciętym na dwoje przez wypełnione energią Spaczni ostrze. Rozpoczęło się starcie bohaterów. W jednej ręce Azrael trzymał święty sztandar zniszczenia a w drugiej Ostrze Tajemnic. Obaj okładali sie ciosami aż krew zaczęła Azraela wypływać ze stawów jego pancerza rzemieslnika. Arkosowi udało się zranić Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu pod swoimi potężnymi ciosami. Obaj posiadali nadludzką siłę, jednak dzisiaj z Arkosowi towarzyszyła połączona siła czterech Bogów Chaosu. Wymawiając litanię do swych bóstw Arkos odpychał swego wroga, osłabiał go dopóki z całej siły zaszarżował na Azraela ramieniem a zamaszyste cięcie powaliło go na ziemię. Ostrze Tajemnic wyślizgnęło mu sie z dłoni jednak w drugiej wciąż ściskał sztandar. Azrael miał śmierć przed oczyma. Arkos stał nad nim mamrocząc niezrozumiale. Potem roześmiał się w głos stając triumfalnie nad powalonym przeciwnikiem. Już uniósł swe Mroczne Ostrze by zadać ostateczny cios, już miał zakończyć żywot wielkiego Marine. Kiedy Azraelowi zdawało sie, że nadszedł kres jego życia oszołomiony Arkos osunął się do tyłu pod ostrzałem działka szturmowego. W ostatniej chwili pojawili się Terminatorzy Kruczego Skrzydła prowadzeni przez Śledczego-Kapelana Belhegora. Wyposażony w czarny pancerz terminatora wzniósł wysoko Crozius Arkanum kiedy zaszarżował na Arkosa. Pozbawiając go równowagi Kapelan powalił zdrajce na ziemię a pod jego potężnym ciosem pancerz Arkosa pękł. Teraz Arkos leżał na ziemi, oszołomiony, we krwi. Zaniepokojony stanem swego Mistrza Belhegor zwrócił się do Azraela, który ledwo przytomny wciąż leżał na ziemi. Kiedy Kapelan odwrócił się w stronę Czempiona, ten zniknął jakby rozpływając się w powietrzu. Azrael był ciężko ranny, jednak jego Konsyliarze szybko postawili go na nogi i Thunderhawkiem ewakuowali go na barkę bojową w celu regeneracji. Dowództwo wojsk naziemnych było teraz w rękach Mistrza Oriasa. Kiedy Azrael znalazł się na barce bojowej, wróg wydawał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Wkrótce Legion Alfa wycofał się na rozkaz swego rozbitego dowódcy. Przez ich zasadzkę Mroczne Anioły poniosły ciężkie starty, jednak zdrajcy nie mogli wygrać tej bitwy sami. Pozostali przy życiu członkowie Zdradzieckiej Milicji uciekali z portu kosmicznego a przez dwa kolejne dni trwały na nich polowania. Po dziesięciu dniach walki port znalazł się w rękach Mrocznych Aniołów. Zamierzali teraz zniszczyć cały kompleks. Lądowiska były zaminowane a port nie do naprawienia kiedy Marines wycofali się do barki bojowej i krążowników. Dziesiąty dzień był dniem zwycięstwa, jednak Mroczne Anioły zapłaciły wysoką cenę we krwi swoich braci. Wielki Mistrz Zakonu był leczony z ciężkich ran, brat Anmael niosący święty sztandar został zabity, tak samo jak 200 innych Marines, których strata musiała być uzupełniona na Caliban. Mroczne Anioły nie wykonały misji pojmania choć jednego zdradzieckiego Marine, jednak cele na barce bojowej wypełnione były wieloma uprowadzonymi zdrajcami z Vraksjańskiej Milicji, którzy musieli stawić czoła Śledczemu-Kapelanowi po dotarciu na Caliban. Azrael przekazał lakoniczną astropatyczną wiadomość kwaterze głównej 88. Armii. Brzmiała ona: ''Gniewem Imperatora vraksjański port kosmiczny zniszczony. Zadanie wykonane. ''Po jej wysłaniu siły Mrocznych Aniołów zniknęły. Przełom ''"Wycofać się znaczy przegrać. Naprzód! Naprzód! W naszej śmierci leży zwycięstwo." - Kapitan Denos, 19 kompania, 468. Regiment Wielkia ofensywa (101822.M41) Oblężenie Vraks zaczęło się 9 lat temu. Po upływie tego czasu okopy 88. Armii powinny rozciągać się wzdłuż wewnętrznego pierścienia zaraz po zniszczeniu dwóch pierwszych, a kriegańska artyleria powinna mieć cytadelę w zasięgu wzroku. Ale 9 lat wojny nie przebiegło całkiem zgodnie z planem. 88. Armia została zmuszona do zażądania większej ilości ludzi. Sukces Mrocznych Aniołów dał powód do nowej nadziei a Lord Zuehkle widział w tym szansę by odkupić wcześniejsze niepowodzenia decydującym uderzeniem. Trzy dodatkowe Regimenty wystarczyły dowódcom na Vraks by zaplanować nie powstrzymaną ofensywę. Przez wzgląd na ciężkie straty Regimenty oblężnicze były zbyt osłabione, a ich dowódcy musieli zadowolić się utrzymaniem linii, nękaniem wroga ostrzałem artyleryjskim oraz pozyskiwaniem niewielkich połaci ziemi w nadziei, że w przyszłości jeden z nich będzie pierwszym pęknięciem w linii frontu. Lecz Lordowi Zuehkle kończył się czas - dano mu tylko 12 lat by wykonał powierzone mu zadanie, a zasoby z Krieg wylewały się w ogromnych ilościach na Vraks. Rozkazał trzem nowym Regimentom jak i wszystkim, które były w odpowiednim miejscu przypuścić wielką ofensywę, rozkazał z całych sił wywierać stały nacisk na drugą linię oporu na jej całej długości. To zmusiło by wroga do wplątania w walkę swych rezerw, które zostały by zniszczone ogniem artylerii lub potężnymi atakami piechoty. Wytrzymując stały napór kriegan obrońcy i tak musieli by w końcu załamać się w którymś miejscu. Kiedy to nastąpi, korpusy szturmowe wbiją się w lukę i poszerzą ją niszcząc stabilność drugiej linii. Jeśli atak byłby wystarczająco szybki, można by także zdobyć przyczółek w trzeciej linii obrony zanim wróg zdoła wkopać się głębiej. By przygotować ofensywę potrzebny był czas. Trzeba było zorganizować plany ataku, pozycje i zaopatrzenie dla artylerii, przywrócić do pełnej siły nadszarpnięte kompanie, przygotować pole bitwy oczyszczając je z min a co najważniejsze przygotować zapasy pocisków artyleryjskich. Miały posłużyć do wielkiego przygotowania artyleryjskiego, które miało być jeszcze potężniejsze niż ogień osłaniający kopiących okopy piechurów na początku wojny. Było to wielkie przedsięwzięcie dla dowództwa 88. Armii, lecz kiedy zostanie wykonane, armia będzie gotowa na wielką bitwę, być może będzie to punkt zwrotny całej wojny. Czas rozpoczęcia ataku to 101822.M41. Wróg zauważył przygotowania kriegan, patrole wracające z ziemi niczyjej donosiły o wzmożonym ruchu w okopach wroga. Przenosili na linię frontu duże ilości uzbrojenia i sprzętu. Artyleria obrońców rozpoczęła ostrzał kriegańskich okopów by zepsuć przygotowania. Działa 88. Armii odpowiedziały, każde zniszczone oznaczało jedno mniej podczas przygotowania artyleryjskiego. Plan artylerii został już prawie dokończony, celność odgrywała teraz bardzo dużą rolę. Kiedy artylerzyści przygotowywali się, oficerowie piechoty przekazywali szczegółowe instrukcje na temat ataku plutonów. Kiedy nadeszła godzina zero panowała gorączkowa atmosfera. Przygotowanie artyleryjskie rozpoczęło się w 089822.M14. Każde działo 88. Armii zawyło posyłając pocisk do znienawidzonego wroga. Obrońcy chowali się w najgłębszych norach by uniknąć śmierci od wściekłego ostrzału. Kłęby dymu unoszącego się nad wrogimi pozycjami były tak wielkie, że aż widziane z orbity. W ciemnościach okopy zaczęły wypełniać się gwardzistami. Pierwsza fala była gotowa, druga także. Żołnierze stali ramie w ramie wyposażeni w większą ilość racji, granatów, sprzętu i amunicji do nadchodzącej bitwy. Podczas gdy artyleria nadal posyłała pociski na wrogie pozycje, dwa miliony ludzi było gotowych do ataku. Wkrótce nadeszły pierwsze promienie nowego dnia. Większość celów była niewidoczna, pokryta jeszcze gęstymi kłębami kurzu i dymu po pożarach. Pod koniec ostrzału artylerzyści mimo zmęczenia jeszcze zwiększyli tempo zużywając ostatnie pociski. Nagle wszystko ucichło i krótką chwilę panowała cisza... Dzień 1 thumb|270px|Kriegańscy Gwardziści przekraczają ziemię niczyjąW radiostacjach na linii frontu zaszeleściły głośniki i wydobył się z nich rozkaz do ataku. Gwardziści wspięli się po drabinach, przekroczyli przedpiersie i biegli teraz po morderczej ziemi niczyjej. Dowódcy patrzyli z okopów jak ich nacierający ludzie znikają w kłębach dymu. Dowódcy Regimentów byli teraz bezczynni. Wielka machina wojenna ruszyła naprzód a oni mogli jedynie czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Ofensywa spoczywała teraz na barkach członków kompanii, plutonów, drużyn, którzy mieli sami wywalczyć sobie drogę do zwycięstwa. Wiadomości o wszelkich postępach czy porażkach mieli przekazywać do bunkrów dowodzenia, gdzie dowódcy mieli dowiedzieć się, które pozycje wymagają posiłków oraz gdzie obrona przeciwnika jest bliska załamania. Do okopów obrońców powróciło życie dopiero kiedy zakończyło się bombardowanie. Zdrajcy dobrze wiedzieli co ich czeka, toteż szybko wyszli z ukrycia by obsadzić swoje stanowiska. W wielu miejscach ich obrona po prostu zniknęła przez huragan czterodniowego bombardowania. Obrońcy szybko weszli do lei po pociskach, rozstawali tam swoją broń i mając przed sobą jedynie pył otworzyli ogień mimo iż nie zobaczyli jeszcze nikogo. Przez dym i kurz krieganie także nie widzieli przeciwnika, jednak ostrzał z ciężkich karczownic i bolterów oznaczał, że wróg jest na miejscu. Ludzie wśród atakujących zaczęli upadać, jednak krieganie nadal parli naprzód. Wkrótce baterie artylerii, które przetrwały imperialne bombardowanie zaczęły własny ostrzał. Odpowiedź artylerii obrońców była szybka i dokładna. Po raz kolejny ziemia niczyja zmieniła się w strefę śmierci a całe drużyny były unicestwiane huraganowym ogniem artylerii. To właśnie spowodowało załamanie ataku 158. Regimentu w sektorze 50-45. Pierwsza fala zaczęła się wycofywać pod wpływem zbyt intensywnego ostrzału. Komisarze uczestniczący w ataku żądali by ludzie nie ustępowali i parli naprzód, pod groźbą egzekucji każdego kto zrobi choćby krok w tył. Podczas wycofywania się żołnierzy spośród przetrzebionych kompanii kilku komisarzy zostało zastrzelonych przez ich własnych ludzi. Ci, którzy zamiast walczyć uciekli do własnego okopu spotkali tam drugą falę przygotowującą się do ataku. Panował chaos kiedy spotkały się oddziały wycofujące się oraz nacierające, w okopie było więcej ludzi niż mógłby pomieścić. Wywiązały się szarpaniny kiedy oficerowie z drugiej fali walczyli o drogę naprzód przez zapchany ludźmi okop. W kilka godzin atak 158. Regimentu całkowicie się załamał. Walczący ludzie bez wsparcia tych, którzy uciekli zostali starci z powierzchni ziemi. Za takie niepowodzenie pułkownik regimentu oraz jego ludzie zostali aresztowani a następnie rozstrzelani. Regiment został rozwiązany przez komisarzy 88. Armii a jego ocaleli członkowie skazani na służbę w karnych legionach. W innych sektorach osiągnięto jakieś sukcesy. Kriegańscy gwardziści fanatycznie wywalczyli sobie drogę naprzód bez względu na straty. Tam gdzie zdołali zdobyć wrogie pozycje założyli bagnety oczekując dalszej walki. Obraz sytuacji był pomieszany. W jednych sektorach dowódcy zaatakowali z powodzeniem, w innych natomiast donosili jedynie o ciężkich stratach. Bez względu na to druga fala została wysłana naprzód i znów długie linie szarych żołnierzy biegły przez ziemię niczyją. Wraz z rozwijającą bitwą wydawało się, że wróg utrzymał większość pozycji. Największe powodzenie miały korpusy 34 linii, ponieważ artyleria doszczętnie zniszczyła wrogą obronę w sektorach przypisanych 291. Regimentowi. Po minięciu linii przeciwnika kontynuowano atak nawet po zmroku. Przełom 88. Armii miał opierać się na wyłomie dokonanym przez 291. Regiement, który stanowił cel jutrzejszego wysiłku. 11. korpus szturmowy miał rozkaz przygotować się do ataku przez 291. Regiment. Przygotowania miały zając około 24 godzin więc 291. musiał utrzymać pozycję samotnie oczekując wsparcia dopiero trzeciego dnia. Korzyści po pierwszym dniu były niewielkie jednak jak zwykle za wysoką cenę. Dzień drugi miał być dniem umacniania zyskanych przyczółków a zarazem przerwą między wysiłkiem dnia pierwszego oraz trzeciego. Dzień 2 thumb|270px|Gorgony 11 korpusu czekają na rozkaz do ataku trzeciego dnia ofensywyDrugiego dnia ofensywy miały miejsce chaotyczne ataki. Kompanie, które zawiodły wczoraj, próbowały teraz osiągnąć swoje cele. Tam gdzie pierwszego dnia udało się zdobyć wrogą pozycję trwały zaciekłe walki, podczas których raz po raz któraś ze stron traciła kawałek ziemi. Tam gdzie udało się zdobyć wrogi okop, zdobyta część była odizolowywana od reszty i trwała tam zaciekła obrona. W takiej właśnie sytuacji był porucznik Kada wysłany podczas drugiej fali w kierunku sektora 56-50. Jego 60 osobowy 8 pluton teraz liczący 33 osoby, stawiał teraz opór we wrogim okopie po tym jak porucznik osobiście czołgał się od dołu do dołu aż do stanowiska ciężkiego boltera. Zabił dwóch strzelców, odwrócił broń i zabił resztę obsadzających okop obrońców. Zdrajcy przypuścili atak by odzyskać pozycję, jednak ciężki bolter przygwoździł ich do ziemi i zmuszeni byli się wycofać. Obrońcy jednak nie odpuścili i otworzyli ogień z moździerza, którego pociski zbliżały się coraz bardziej do kriegan. Porucznik Kada musiał coś zrobić, więc wraz z pomocnikiem wycofali się na ziemię niczyją szukając zabitego operatora radiostacji. Znaleźli go a Kada próbował połączyć się z kimkolwiek. Udało się dopiero za trzecim razem, połączył się z dowódcą baterii wyrzutni kład, który zgodził się pomóc. Wtem snajper trafił Kadę w szyję raniąc go śmiertelnie. Porucznik opadł na dno dołu podczas gdy jego pomocnik przekazał wiadomość 14 ocalałym o śmierci dowódcy i nadchodzącej pomocy. Przez ziemie niczyją nadjechały centaury przewożące gwardzistów, którzy zastąpili pluton Kady. Takie walki w jakich uczestniczył porucznik miały miejsce na całej linii frontu. Dowódcy Regimentów zażądali, by ofensywa została odwołana lub by zwolniła tempo, ponieważ skończy sie to zniszczeniem ich Regimentów. Lord Zuehkle nie miał nawet zamiaru rozpatrywać żądań jego podwładnych. Ta ofensywa była jego ostatnim rzutem kostki na planszy Vraks. Nie mógł powstrzymać ofensywy z powodów takich jak ogromne straty. Ważne było tempo i jego utrzymanie, nie można dać wrogowi czasu do wytchnienia. 88. Armia z pewnością cierpiała, jednak wróg także boleśnie krwawił. Dzień 3 thumb|270px|Stormblade'y okazały się bardzo przydatne przeciwko utwardzanym bunkrom. 12 kompania czołgów ciężkich 61.Regimentu pancernego posiadała jedynie 3 maszyny tego typuZ rozkazu Lorda Zuehkle ofensywa trwała nadal. Teraz jednak atak miał być skoncentrowany na południu w kierunku sektorów 51-41 oraz 52-41. Rozkaz ataku przyznano 11 korpusowi szturmowemu. Wkrótce czołgi przejechały przez linie kriegan i ruszyły przez ziemię niczyją. Za nimi jechały masywne Gorgony, każda przewożąca 50 ludzi gotowych do ataku w każdej chwili. Przez wcześniejsze kontrataki wróg utrzymywał jedynie zniszczoną linię, pooraną lejami po pociskach. Cienka linia nie mogła wytrzymać ciężaru 11 korpusu. Wkrótce zostanie zmiażdżona przez czołgi oraz hordy wyskakujących z Grogon gwardzistów. Wczesnym przed południem czołgi i piechota zaatakowały. Wydawało się, że przełom destabilizujący cała linię frontu był blisko. Nie miało to przyjść łatwo, ponieważ wrodzy dowódcy wiedzieli o wyłomie dokonanym przez 291. Regiment. Przygotowywali się do kontrataku, Leman Russy, Chimery, Basiliski i Medusy a nawet eskadra dwunastu niszczycieli czołgów były ukryte hangarach. Posuwający się stanowczo naprzód krieganie napotykali coraz większy opór. Wkrótce kriegańskie czołgi zostały zaatakowane i zmuszono je do odwrotu. Kontratak obrońców dał im pożądany efekt, krieganie pospiesznie wezwali ostrzał artyleryjski kierowane na wrogie maszyny. Atak został zatrzymany. To był kolejny fałszywy alarm. Jednak z innych sektorów nadchodziły lepsze wiadomości. 3. Regiment oblężniczy osiągnął cele w sektorze 62-48 nałożone mu na ten dzień. Teraz Regiment ten gormadził siły by zaatakować czwartego dnia. Kompanie pancerne 14 Regimentu zostały dodane do jutrzejszego ataku. Dzień czwarty i kolejne... thumb|270px|Kriegańskie czołgi operujące na ziemi niczyjej Połacie ziemi zdobyte przez trzy poprzednie dni nie mogły być teraz oddane. W wielu sektorach nadal trwały ciężkie walki, żołnierze walczyli zaciekle do końca. Przez trzy dni poniesiono jednak bardzo duże straty i 88. Armia była bardzo osłabiona. Bardzo "pogruchotała" się przy przełamaniu drugiej linii obrony. Nowe Regimenty 46 linii wykrwawiły się podczas ataku, 469. Regiment został zmasakrowany, jednak udało się osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Rezerwy 88. Armii stanowiły teraz niedobitki z pierwszych dni ofensywy połączeni w oddzielne jednostki. Na nowym froncie zaciekłe bitwy miały trwać przez następne trzy dni. Nad ziemią unosiły się tumany dymu i kurzu ograniczając widoczność nieraz nawet do 100 metrów. Nie dało się normalnie walczyć w takich warunkach, prędzej czy później jedna ze stron musi odpuścić. Podczas gdy dowódcy kompanii bili się o pobliskie tereny rozmach ofensywy zdawał się zanikać. Kurczyły się zapasy amunicji, zwłaszcza do ciężkiej artylerii. Kompanie zostały zmniejszone do rozmiarów plutonów, plutony zostały zmniejszone do rozmiarów drużyn. Ofensywa szalała już 7 dni a nadal nie było widać żadnego przełomu, przynajmniej do 122822.M41. W 122822.M41. pułkownik Atlas z 468. Regimentu (była to nowa jednostka nie uczestniczące jeszcze w żadnej bitwie) przypuścił atak na sektor 57-50. Przekazał swych oficerów plan konkretnego ataku zamiast chaotycznego biegu naprzód. Pułkownik zgromadził wszystkie kompanie artylerii by wspierały atak. Zgromadził także dodatkową amunicję dla swoich dział z zapasów korpusów 46 linii. Atlas zamierzał przeprowadzić nocny atak. Artyleria rozpoczęła by ostrzał w mciemnościach podczas gdy jego ludzie czołgali by się by dotrzeć jak najbliżej wrogiego okopu. Ostrzał artylerii miał przygwoździć obrońców do ziemi co miało zapobiec wykryciu ludzi Atlasa, który zamierzał poprowadzić ich osobiście. Jego kompanie miały leżeć płasko na ziemi przez całą noc aż do pierwszych promieni słońca, kiedy ostrzał kregiańskich dział przeniósł by się nieco dalej. Ludzie Atlasa byli by na tyle blisko by nie dać wrogowi czasu na reakcję i ostatecznie zajęliby okop by atakować dalej. Dowództwo Regimentu początkowo nie zgodziło się na ten atak, ponieważ uważali, że prawdopodobieństwo zauważenia kriegan było zbyt duże. Atlas jednak przekonał ich, że jego artyleria powali wrogów na ziemię a jeśli atak sie nie powiedzie straty będą minimalne. W końcu otrzymał zgodę. W 124822.M41. ciemną nocą Atlas i jego ludzie wyszli z okopu i pełzli po ziemi niczyjej. Nad głową przelatywały im pociski wystrzelone ze wszystkich dział Regimentu oraz samodzielnych kompanii artyleryjskich. Krieganie zbliżali się do wroga, ten jednak ich nie zauważył. Obrońcy twardo trzymali się swoich kryjówek. Atakujący byli już zaledwie 100 metrów od wrogiej pozycji kiedy ogień artylerii skoncentrował sie bezpośrednio na linii frontu. Natychmiast Atlas podniósł sie z ziemi, trzymając w jednej ręce miecz w drugiej pistolet laserowy rozkazał zaszarżował na wrogi okop, który już zdawał się upadać. Wielu obrońców nawet nie zdążyło wyjść ze swych kryjówek zniszczonych granatami. Ci, którzy wyszli próbowali uciekać widząc że przegrali bitwę zanim się zaczęła. Oszołomiona załoga jednego z bunkrów zniszczonego pociskiem poddała się bez choćby jednego wystrzału. Pułkownik rozkazał swym ludziom by biegli za nim, podczas gdy on szarżował wzdłuż okopu. Biegł przed siebie aż zobaczył przed sobą mrożące krew w żyłach monstrum. Wielki, wściekły, potężniej postury naszprycowany, zmodyfikowany Ogryn stał naprzeciw pułkownika. Jako broń dzierżył obosieczny młot. Błyskawicznie uderzył Atlasa miażdżąc mu kości klatki piersiowej. Ciało dowódcy zostało wyrzucone na sześć metrów w powietrze. Wściekła bestia ruszyła przez okop zabijając każdego na swojej drodze, w końcu Ogryn został powstrzymany zatrzymany skoncentrowanym ogniem granatników. Bez względu na śmierć dowódcy druga fala ataku ruszyła mijając pierwszą i nagle coś się skończyło. Daleko przed krieganami nie było bunkrów, drutu kolczastego, ścian, barykad. Nic nie stało na drodze 468. Regimentowi do przyszłych ataków. Druga linia obrony została przerwana. Sukces 468. Regimentu dotarł do dowództwa i wkrótce siły niezbędne do poszerzenia wyrwy zostały wysłane. Pierwsza dotarła bateria wyrzutni quad ciągnięta przez Centaury. Wyrzutnie zostały szybko rozmieszczone by zatrzymać desperackie próby kontrataku. Więcej oddziałów przybyło na drugą linię, masy gwardzistów przewożone Gorgonami, ciężkie działa. Jeźdźcy Śmierci galopowali przez zdobytą lukę skręcając na zachód i wschód by zaatakować wroga od tyłu. Zupełnie jak po pierwszym przełomie mającym miejsce prawie 8 lat temu, druga linia rozsypała sie jak domek z kart. Tak jak poprzedni wrogie pozycje były nie do utrzymania więc ten zebrał co sie da i wycofał się, pozostawiając samobójczą straż tylną by lekko opóźnić wrogi przemarsz. Wiele Reginetów parło naprzód nie napotykając żadnego oporu. 468. Reiment miał za cel zająć strefę mieszkaniową numer 2 i wkrótce zaangażowany był w walkę na ulicach. Regimenty po jego lewej i prawej okrążyły strefę zamykając drogę ucieczki. Ci, którzy nie umknęli na czas zostali wybici co do jednego. thumb|270px|Kriegańskie pozycje przed wewnętrznym pierścieniemTeraz nie można było przypuścić szybkiego ataku na wewnętrzny pierścień. 88. Armia była przetrzebiona, zbyt słaba by rozpocząć kolejną ofensywę na silne wrogie pozycje. Potrzebne były nowe czołgi, nowe działa, nowi ludzie. Koszt przełomu był bardzo wysoki. Teraz krieganie znów rozpoczęli budowę siatki okopów sięgającą coraz dalej i dalej. By dosięgnąć dzisiejszych pozycji potrzeba było 9 lat wojny. 9 lat rzezi okropnym polu bitwy, niewiele jest tak okrutnych w całym Imperium. Ponad 4 miliony gwardzistów zginęło na Vraks, jednak cel był już w zasięgu ręki. Linia frontu poraz kolejny została ścieśniona co oznaczało, że koncentracja dział i ludzi była jeszcze większa. Ponad to cytadela znajdowała sie już w zasięgu dział Earthshaker. W jej wnętrzu przywódcy zdrajców patrzyli na zbliżające się kriegańskie oddziały, jednak Xaphan sie tym nie przejmował. Apokalipsa była tutaj, rzeź musi być kontynuowana. Szaleniec nie przejmował sie porażką czy zwycięstwem, dbał jedynie o śmierć i zniszczenie. Arkos, który stał się najbliższym doradcą Kardynała zapewnił go, że nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone. Wielu sojuszników było gotowych dołączyć do rozlewu krwi na Vraks. Gdyby Xaphan kontynuował walkę został by z pewnością nagrodzony przez mrocznych bogów. Tak więc pozwolił Arkosowi działać a ten natychmiast wezwał do siebie swych czarnoksiężników. Rozpoczęli krwawą ceremonię, która miała sprowadzić pomoc bogów chaosu bezpośrednio do cytadeli. Krieganie umacniali swoje linie, kiedy na niebie zaczęli dostrzegać dziwne zjawiska. Horyzont był czerwony od niewyjaśnionych świateł, dziwne, nienaturalne dla miejscowej pogody chmury zaczęły gromadzić sie na niebie. Ogromna czarna chmura burzowa unosiła sie bezpośrednio nad cytadelą by wkrótce zmienić sie w wir szalejący w wyższych partiach atmosfery. Po 9 latach wojny Krieganie ją wygrywali, jednak Oblężenie Vraks zapowiadało się na coś znacznie gorszego niż przewidywano... Przez pływy Spaczni Obrońcy Vraks potrzebowali posiłków, toteż Arkos rozkazał czarnoksiężnikom Legionu Alfa wysłać przez Spacznię sygnał psioniczny. Była to wiadomość, która miała przywołać na Vraks starych sojuszników. Niektórzy z Marines Chaosu skupionych wokół Oka Terroru usłyszeli obietnice mordu i krwi. Wkrótce mieli skupić się wokół Vraks jak ćmy, niesieni jedynie rządzą zadawania bólu i śmierci. Natura Spaczni była jednak przeciwko nim. Wokół Oka Spaczni cały czas szaleją niestabilne i nieprzewidywalne burze Osnowy. Słudzy tych, którzy kształtują energię Chaosu jednak się tym nie przejmowali. Jeżeli wolą Bogów jest wylądowanie w jakimś odległym systemie lub czasie, niech tak będzie. Potężne starożytne okręty, noszące "blizny" setek bitew po raz kolejny weszły w Osnowę. Większość z nich stanowiły statki piratów i renegatów stworzone do rajdów na ludzkie kolonie lub słabo bronione konwoje. Jednak wśród tych, którzy odebrali wiadomość byli także ci najgroźniejsi, Marines ze zdradzieckich Legionów Wielkiej Krucjaty. Arkos opisał im Vraks jako miejsce warte podróży, tak więc przybyli. Przybywa flota Chaosu Stacja obserwacyjna DM498-066 jest jednym z wielu takich obiektów skupionych wokół Oka Terroru. Na każdej z nich jest znajduje się chór astropatów, którzy przekazują wiadomości o każdej anomalii czy ruchu statków nieprzyjaciela. Na Vraks chór został zniszczony, astropaci zostali zabici co do jednego przez uczniów Xaphana, jednak sąsiednie systemy cały czas odbierały sygnał z każdej ze stacji. Wrażliwe czujniki Osnowy stacji DM498-066 wykryły ruch kilku dużych, niezidentyfikowanych statków w jej pobliżu, czyli daleko od standardowych tras patrolowych. Astropaci przekazali wiadomość gdzie trzeba i po kilku tygodniach dotarła do najwyższego dowództwa Armady Scarus. Podejmując ciche działania dowódcy wysłali grupy patrolowe do systemów, które mogły być prawdopodobnym miejscem przeznaczenia wrogich okrętów. Kilka krążowników zostało zaalarmowanych i postawionych w gotowości. Nawet statki Kosmicznych Marines zostały zaalarmowane by mogły być szybko wezwane w razie potrzeby. Zawsze przezorni na temat jakiegokolwiek ruchu wokół Oka Grozy ludzie z Ordo Malleus sekretnie przygotowali własną misję w celu zdobycia informacji. Wysłano nieważny, zupełnie nieistniejący w publicznych zapisach statek na lot w jedną stronę. Mały, operowany jedynie przez zautomatyzowanych serwitorów oraz jednego pariasa statek był nie do namierzenia przez Spacznię, jednak posiadał bardzo silne urządzenia komunikacyjne. Miał poszukiwać tajemniczych statków i przekazać informacje o ich lokalizacji. Misja Inkwizycji powiodła się, statek namierzał pozycje wrogich okrętów aż dotarł do szalejących burz Osnowy i kontakt został zerwany na zawsze. Okazało się, że były to rzeczywiście okręty sił Chaosu, łączące się w zwartą grupę. Wyglądało na to, że wroga flota szykuje się do ataku, jak na razie z powodzeniem zidentyfikowano 30 statków. W portach, bazach i okrętach dowodzenia całej Armady Scarus widniały nadchodzące wiadomości astropatyczne. Statkom rozpoznania oraz jednostkom patrolowym dano nowe rozkazy. Wielkie okręty stołeczne wyruszyły z portów, w tym kręt flagowy armady - potężny pancernik klasy Imperator Constantin Valdor. Flota przygotowywała się na akcje mającą zakończyć zuchwałe panoszenie się wrogiej grupy w imperialnej przestrzeni kosmicznej. Imperialna Flota w systemie Vraks thumb|270px|Lord Bellerophon - trzon sił obrony planetarnej Vraks Od pierwszego transportu, który przybył na Vraks wraz z częścią 88. Armii minęło 10 lat. Od tamtego czasu na powierzchnię planety cały czas ściągały konwoje, przewożące rekrutów, amunicję, żywność bezpośrednio z Krieg. Statki transportowe potrzebowały ochrony, więc imperialne statki cały czas stacjonowały w systemie Vraks. Eskorta złożona ze szwadronu fregat klasy Miecz podróżowała wraz z transportowcami z i do Krieg, a także zapuszczała się na granice systemu by bronić go przed piratami. Szwadronami dowodził Kontr Admirał Rasiak z czcigodnego okrętu klasy Lunar. Okręt ten nosił nazwę Lord Bellerophon ''(załoga nazywała go pieszczotliwie Wielki Drab), wielki statek odstraszał piratów. Siłą ognia przewyższył większość statków obcych, renegatów a nawet większości zdradzieckich Legionów. Statek został oddelegowany z floty na potrzeby kampanii. Był to potężny statek, jednak przez 10 lat mała flota blokująca Vraks podupadała. Część statków została oddelegowana, pozostałe trzy statki potrzebowały remontów i uzupełnień. Jedynie monitory obrony pozostawały w dobrym stanie. Zapotrzebowanie na okręty wokół Oka Terroru zawsze było wysokie, więc dowództwo Armady Scarus rozkazało powrócić ich okrętowi by jego kapitan mógł zająć się pilniejszymi obowiązkami. Przez 10 lat samozadowolenie zdążyło opanować członków floty w systemie Vraks. Nikt nie spodziewał się tutaj ataku, zwłaszcza w sile mogącej zagrozić obecnej obronie. We wszystkich raportach Kontr Admirał Rasiak zdawał się być przekonany, że transporty udające się na Vraks znajdują się w bezpiecznych rękach. Wkrótce miał zmienić zdanie. Pierwsza bitwa o Vraks ''"Oczekuje się od was, byście zawsze zachowywali się ''w ''sposób właściwy do wielkich obowiązków i tradycji chwalebnej i zaszczytnej floty Imperatora. Nasze rozkazy nie wymagają niczego więcej. Zajmujcie się tylko swoimi obowiązkami panowie." - Kontr Admirał Rasiak przed pierwszą bitwą o Vraks Rasiak także otrzymał wiadomość o działaniach wrogiej floty. Teraz wreszcie oszacował siłę siedmiu statków znajdujących się pod jego komendą. Cierpiały na niedostatek ludzi a kapitanowie mniejszych okrętów cały czas donosili o awariach. Miał za mało siły ognia by wiele zdziałać przeciwko wrogim jednostkom. Potrzebował więcej personelu na swoich statkach, więc zwrócił się do członków Munitorum znajdujących sie obecnie na Vraks. Jego oficerowie i bosmani zeszli na powierzchnię planety by szukać ludzi w korpusach robotniczych. Podczas ostrych rozmów z biurokratami Administratum, którzy tracili cennych pracowników, członkowie floty nalegali, że flota ma pierwszeństwo przed Administratum. Tak więc wielu spośród korpusów robotniczych zanim się o tym dowiedzieli, byli już zamustrowani na okrętach na orbicie, ich imiona widniały na listach załogi poszczególnych statków. Wkrótce ci ludzie znaleźli się pod ostrym wzrokiem dowódców zespołów artyleryjskich lub zaangażowani w porządki na pokładzie, które wymagały bardziej siły niż umiejętności. Rasiak rozkazał także rozpocząć przegląd wszystkich frachtowców w systemie. Konwój z zapasami obecnie znajdował się w fazie rozładunku, statki kontr admirała nie miały więc dostępu do placówek naprawczych w porcie kosmicznym. Masywny frachtowiec Izra Mors ''właśnie kończył rozładunek i został powołany do służby. Nie był to statek stworzony do walki, jednak posiadał wystarczająco dużo dział by móc samemu się bronić, więc jego kapitan znów znalazł się we focie Rasiaka. Było jeszcze pięć frachtowców w systemie, dwa z nich nadawały się do walki trzy pozostałe miały za mało siły ognia. Szwadron frachtowców znalazł się pod dowództwem syna kontr admirała - porucznika Maiusa Rasiaka. Trzy nie nadające się do walki statki dowódca kazał ogołocić z dział i ludzi pozostawiając na nich jedynie kilku ochotników. Miały zostać wyładowane po brzegi ładunkami wybuchowymi po czym Mistrz Artyleri zamienił by każdy z nich w jedną wielką bombę. Ładownie zostały zapełnione, rdzenie plazmowe gotowe do przeciążenia. Załogi statków miały wyszukać dobre cele i zdetonować ładunki powodując znaczne zniszczenia. Załogi miały opuścić jednostki przed bezpośrednim kontaktem, jednak Rasiak wiedział, że jedynie kilku ochotnikom udaje się wyjść cało z takich misji. Podczas przygotowań wysłano szwadron Exuo, złożony z 3 fregat klasy Miecz, na krańce systemu w poszukiwaniu wrogich jednostek. Miały zaalarmować główną flotę, jednak powrócić do niej na pełnej prędkości by wraz z nią bronić się przed najeźdźcami. Obrona kosmiczna Vraks była na miejscu. Na przedzie znajdował się ''Lord Bellerophon, z którego Rasiak miał dowodzić bitwą. Za nim, po ich powrocie, miał znajdować się szwadron Exuo a za nimi monitory obrony. Były to toporne statki, których systemy były ustawione na wspieranie siły ognia niż napędu. Ich prędkość wyznaczała szybkoćć całej linii obrony. Za nimi były dwa uzbrojone frachtowce. Na prawdę słaba flota, jednak Rasiak zrobił co mógł. Wkrótce ku swoim obawom otrzymał wiadomość od szwadronu Exuo o trzech wrogich okrętach klasy Niewierny. To byli tylko zwiadowcy, więc Rasiak nie ścigał ich, nie chciał stracić własnych. Statki przeskanowały obronę Vraks i wycofały się. Sześć dni później w 054823.M41. szwadron Exuo zlokalizował 14 innych statków i natychmiast wycofał się na główną pozycję. Rasiak wydawał właśnie ostatnie wytyczne i zacytował fragment z dzienników wojny Imperialnej Floty. Wtem Lord Bellerophon ''uruchomił wszystkie systemy i zaczął razem z innymi jednostkami wychodzić z orbity. Exuo powrócił na pozycje, ominął działa obrony planetarnej (wiele znajdował się jeszcze w rękach zdrajców) i zajął ustalone miejsce. Rasiak planował poruszać się w zwartym szyku, za zasłoną z torped posuwali by się naprzód strzelając ze wszystkiego co mają. Miał wysłać 3 samobójcze frachtowce w nadziei, że spowodują wystarczająco dużo zniszczeń, by mądrzej dla jego floty było nacieranie niż wycofanie się. thumb|270px|Mapa bitwy o VraksWkrótce przybyła flota Chaosu a Rasiak i jego oficerowie w milczeniu patrzyli na monitory. Dowódca kazał skoncentrować czujniki na wrogim statku dowodzenia. ''Lord Bellerophon ''był na prawdę ogromnym statkiem, posiadał ogromną siłę ognia, jednak przed nim stało coś jeszcze potężniejszego. Przed nim znajdował się okręt klasy Profanator lub coś równie wielkiego. Okręty te były legendą wśród oficerów Armady Scarus, jedne z największych statków jakie kiedykolwiek zbudowano posiadały wystarczająco dużo siły ognia by równać z ziemią miasta. Statek Rasiaka nie mógł się z nim równać, kontr admirał uświadomił sobie, że zginie a jego flota przepadnie. Kapitan jednego ze statków przekazał mu wiadomość o ruchach wroga, ten jednak się wahał, jego odwaga chwiała się. Rasiak wiedział, że dziś dołączy do swych przodków, jednak nie zamierzał ucztować razem z nimi wstydząc się przed nimi. Odzyskał odwagę i rozkazał odpalić wszelkie torpedy jakie mają, potężne wibracje przeszły po statku, torpedy poszły. Wrogie statki podjęły manewry wymijające, pierwsza nie trafiła we wrogi okręt dowodzenia - ''Serce Anarchii, druga rozbiła się o jego tarcze próżniowe. Trzecia została zniszczona przez ogień z okrętu, czwarta miała awarię i wybuchła w otwartej przestrzeni. Piąta prawie trafiła w zwinny statek typu Bogożerca, szósta natomiast trafiła w drugiego Bogożercę. Torpeda musiała naruszyć jeden z reaktorów plazmowych, ponieważ zaczęto odpowietrzać plazmę. Statek zaczął wkrótce dryfować ażw końcu rozerwał się na kawałki. Wtedy Serce Anarchii ''otworzył ogień. ''Lord Bellerophon ''przyjął obrażenia, jednak na razie były one minimalne. Rasiak kazał zbliżyć siędo wrogiej floty i wkrótce przestrzeń między statkami zaroiła się od bombowców i myśliwców. Hałas robił się coraz głośniejszy, pociski tak duże, że dziesięciu ludzi musiało je nieść ładowane do dział wylatywały z hukiem w stronę wroga. Przegrzane systemy były gorliwie chłodzone między strzałami. Temperatura na każdym statku rosła. ''Serce Anarchii ''odzierało statki z osłon, statek klasy Miecz Exuo-4-2 został trafiony. Cała załoga mostku zginęła kiedy trafione pociski oderwały mostek od kadłuba. Na dolnych pokładach szalały pożary. Pierwszy reaktor wybuchł powodując wielkie zniszczenia. Dwa uzbrojone frachtowce cały czas były w walce, jednak nie miały już osłon, doki płonęły a załoga poniosła ciężkie straty. thumb|270px|Lord Bellerophon przyjmuje bezpośrednie trafienie od Serca AnarchiiLord Bellerophon także był uszkodzony. Jego działa uszkodziły ciężki transporter ''Zguba Aharonu i zniszczyły kolejny statek typu Bogożerca. Na statku Rasiaka panowały pożary, większość generatorów osłon została wyłączona z powodu przeciążenia. Jeden reaktor plazmowy został zniszczony strzałem z makro działa. Wiele doków zostało odciętych, statek miał dwa poważne naruszenia kadłuba, jednak wciąż walczył. Flota Chaosu także poniosła straty, jednak Rasiak zauważył dwa bezczynne wrogie okręty. Była to straż tylna, jednak gdyby włączyły się do walki, mogły by z łatwością wykończyć jego statek. Rasiak miał zniszczoną większość przyrządów komunikacyjnych i nie wiedział o nadchodzących posiłkach. Armada Scarus wysłała pomoc na Vraks, grupa krążowników Mahzur pod dowództwem kontr admirała Titusa Mahzura prowadzona przez okręt klasy Gothic Consul Thracii ''wraz z okrętem klasy Dominator o nazwie ''Orion oraz starożytnym statkiem Covenanter ''jako wsparcie (wspierał ich także szwadron eskortowców) leciały na pełnej prędkości w stronę bitwy. Oczywiście flota Chaosu zauważyła ich jako pierwsza i słudzy mrocznych bogów podjęli odpowiednie działania. Rasiak i Mahzur dobrze się znali, awansowali z tej samej klasy oficerskiej na Cypra Mundi. Mahzur zamierzał skupić się na flocie Chaosu, pozostawić siły Rasiaka ich własnemu losowi. Chciał odciąć wrogim jednostkom drogę na powierzchnię planety. Dwa wrogie okręty zaatakowały nowo przybyłych. Statek klasy Rzeź ''Upadłe Słońce ''oraz drugi okręt klasy Wyniszczenie ''Ferrum Invictus ''otworzyły ogień. Mahzur nie chciał być spowolnionym jednak nie mógł zignorować ataku. Rozkazał statkowi ''Orion ''oraz szwadronowi eskortowców by zatrzymać wrogie statki, podczas gdy dwa pozostałe okręty leciały by w stronę Vraks. Mahzur zaryzykował podziału swych sił. W między czasie Rasiak rozkazał swoim siłom się przegrupować. Na szczęście ''Serce Anarchii ''i ''Zguba Aharonu ''wolały udać się na Vraks by wyładować żołnierzy. Okręt ''Krwawy Świt ''odwrócił się w stronę ''Izra Mors, by zaatakować szponami strachu. Wtedy właśnie Rasiak rozkazał by jego trzy okręty-bomby weszły do akcji. Miały trzy cele:'' Krwawy Świt'' oraz dwa okręty zmierzające ku powierzchni. Pierwszy został zniszczony przez ciężki ostrzał. Drugi został zniszczony niedaleko od Serca Anarchii. Trzeci uderzył w Zgubę Aharonu, który był wyładowany 10 tysiącami czcicieli Chaosu, mutantów, bestii i wszelkiego innego ścierwa. Wywołało to potężną eksplozję, do której dołączyły się wkrótce reaktory plazmowe. Transportowiec uderzył w tylne pokłady statku. Wkrótce stracił sterowność i zaczął spadać w stronę planety. Na mostku wyznawcy Chaosu rozpaczliwie próbowali odzyskać kontrolę. Uszkodzony statek wchodząc w atmosferę był wystawiony na potężne przeciążenie, lecz z pewnością bogowie byli teraz ze swymi sługami i kadłub przetrwał zabójczą podróż. Statek uderzył w powierzchnię robiąc wielki krater. Zastanawiano się czy jakikolwiek statek mógł przetrwać coś takiego. Z pomocą najgorszego nieszczęścia: tak. Na razie nie wiadomo było czy ktokolwiek z załogi przeżył. Oficerowie na Lordzie Bellephoronie ''mieli bitwę do wygrania i nie mogli sobie zaprzątać tym głowy. Podczas gdy ''Zguba Aharonu ''spadała Serce Anarchii za pomocą szponów strachu wysyłał oddziały na Vraks. Mahzur wiedział, że była za późno aby to powstrzymać, jednak chciał zniszczyć statek, zasłużył by na najwyższe zaszczyty we flocie. Za nim ''Orion ''i jego eskorta walczyły w dwoma statkami wroga. Między statkami latały myśliwce a burty jęczały kiedy strzelały masywne działa. Dwa eskortowce zostały zniszczone. Pierwsza została po prostu rozdarta na dwoje skoncentrowanym ostrzałem, większość doków drugiego statku zostały przebite, wielu marynarzy zostało wessanych w głębię kosmosu a statek zmienił się w kolejny wrak. Wkrótce sam ''Orion ''znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie kiedy ''Ferrus Invictus ''miał rozpocząć abordaż. Nie można było pozwolić na zajęcie statku. Mahzur rozkazał odwrót, statki uciszyły swoje działa i wkrótce uciekły z systemu. ''Izra Mors został stracony. Dzielnie walczył, jednak nie mógł równać się z Krwawym Świtem. ''Rozpoczął się abordaż i na imperialnym statku rozpoczęła się krwawa jatka. przez około godzinę toczyła sie zacięta walka o przetrwanie. Załoga ''Izra Mors ''nie miała jednak szans, wrogów było o wiele więcej niż ich. Wielu poddawało się, by być potem niewolnikami i żyć przerażającym, okrutnym życiem pod pokładami ''Krwawego Świtu.'' Kapitan przypuścił kontratak, jednak został zmiażdżony przez przewagę liczebną. Statek został wzięty jako nagroda dla zdrajców. Rasiak widział walkę okrętów Mahzura i chciał coś zrobić. Miał jeszcze jedną fregatę i dwa frachtowce. Kazał kapitanom zdać raporty o uszkodzeniach, a te nadeszły jak powódź. Rasiak miał już rozkazać kapłanom maszyny, aby znaleźli jeszcze troche mocy dal silników, dział i generatorów mocy, gdy nagle uderzyła w nich niezauważona torpeda. Nie wiadomo skąd się wzięła, jednak uszkodziła napęd jego statku. Rasiak wysłał wiadomość o tym, że zamierza wycofać się ze względu na uszkodzenia. ''Consul Thracii ''oraz ''Covenanter ''były zdane na siebie. Wróg miał jeszcze cztery statki, podczas gdy Imperium miało jedynie dwa. Kapitan ''Covenatera poprosił o pozwolenie na wycofanie się z walki ze względu na tak niekorzystną sytuację. Mahzur zgodził się, jednak on nie zamierzał się wycofać. Nie chciał wracać do bazy z podkulonym ogonem, zniszczenie Serca Anarchii ''było jego jedyną szansą na powrót w chwale. Mahzur uważał, że Rasiak go zdradził, zawiódł jako oficer. Wkrótce ''Consul Thracii ''znalazł sie w polu ostrzału i przyjmował obrażenia z każdej strony. Prawie wszystkie generatory osłon zostały zniszczone, okręt był poważnie uszkodzony. Mahzur wiedział, że nie dostaną sie do swojego celu. Rozkazał aresztować kapitana przez komisarza okrętowego i przejął bezpośrednie dowództwo nad okrętem. Do dziś na Cypra Mundi ludzie kłócą sie czy był to akt szczytem odwagi czy głupoty. Nie wydano rozkazu by opuścić okręt, jednak wkrótce zaczęły wylatywać z niego kapsuły ratunkowe. Niektóre zostały przechwycone przez wrogie statki, inne leciały w stronę Vraks razem z lądownikami sił Chaosu. Bitwa została przegrana. Flota Imperium straciła jedenaście statków, w tym wartościowy statek ''Consul Thracii, trzy frachtowce, ciężki frachtowiec ''Izra Mors. Lord Bellerophon ''poniósł ciężkie obrażenia i miną całe lata zanim będzie mógł powrócić do służby. ''Orion ''także był mocno uszkodzony, jedynie ''Covenater ''wyleciał z systemu w miarę cały. W rezultacie przegranej bitwy flota Chaosu przejęła całkowitą kontrolę nad systemem. Statki mogły teraz bez problemu wyładować ładunek w postaci Berserkerów Khorna, w tym niesławnych berserkerów Skallathrax oraz berserkerów z bandy Przyjmujacy Czaszki mistrza wojny Zhufora Krwawego Grabieżcy. Podobno był zaufanym porucznikiem Abaddona Profanatora. Z ''Ferrus Invictus ''na powierzchnię Vraks zeszła duża liczba Żelaznych Wojowników. Ich wiedza o oblężeniach bardzo pomoże obrońcom. Przegrana bitwa kosmiczna będzie dużo kosztować kriegańskie Regimenty. Przyjdzie im słono zapłacić za porażkę floty. Zapłacić we krwi. Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Chaos